Feels Like Home
by dustytiger
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there. Long fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: I have had this sitting on the back burner, along with some others things for a while now. I'm ready to post it. It's about 25 parts and as usual is pretty much done and I will update daily. I hope I will get some nibbles and kinds words on this crossover. I can see these two as a couple very clearly. The title is taken from a very sappy Chantal Kreviazuk song but I think it fits the fic.

* * *

Spencer Reid was at a lecture about how science and technology came together to change the world which he was originally going to attend with his friend and teammate Penelope Garcia, but she had gotten the flu and as much as she had held out she would be able to make it the nausea wasn't letting go. He'd saved her a seat near the front sighing as he looked at it. He knew it would be interesting but it would have been nice to talk to someone about it after.

"Excuse me?" a woman around his age, dressed more uniquely than anyone he had seen asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Is this seat taken?"

"Y-" he almost answered like he had to everyone else. "No, the person I was saving the seat for isn't able to make it, please take the seat."

"Thank you so much. I wanted to get here early but duty called. I'm just glad I made it all I've been looking forward to this for weeks!"

He chuckled uncertainly. "I thought I was the only person who looked forward to these sorts of things."

"A lot of people love science, how can you not?"

"I ask that question all the time."

"I'm Abby by the way."

"Reid- uh, Spencer," he stammered. "Spencer Reid, it's nice to meet you Abby."

She touched his hand to reassure him and he jumped, clearly startled by that. "I didn't mean to freak you out like that."

"I shouldn't have reacted like that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we just met, not everyone is comfortable with that sort of thing it's just who I am."

"In some ways you're a lot like the person who was going to join me tonight, if you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom before it starts, save my seat?"

"Of course," she assured him. "Thank you again for the seat, Spencer."

He went toward the bathroom but instead of going inside he called Garcia, not sure who else he should talk to. He waited for her to answer, hoping she would feel up to talking. He felt a connection with the unique woman he had just met, but he wasn't sure how to move forward. He hadn't dated often and he had certainly never been in a situation like this, he needed to know what he should do in order to get a chance get to know the woman better.

"Hey Boy Wonder," she greeted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still pretty gross, I'm sorry I had to bail on you."

"It's okay we'll go to another lecture sometime. I need your advice on something."

"Okay, what's up buttercup?"

"Since you couldn't make it I let someone sit next to me, and she started talking with me, and I think she may be flirting with me. At least I hope she might be and I don't know what to say to let her know I am interested."

"Oh sweet genius you know so little about ladies. Ask her if she'd like to go for coffee with you after the lecture and tell me how it goes when my tummy isn't trying to escape from its home."

"Okay thank you. I hope you feel better soon."

He went back to his seat. Abby smiled at him when he came back. He smiled back at her. She was looking right into his eyes and couldn't help but let her mind wonder. She didn't want to startle him again, but she knew he was someone she wanted to get to know better. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before and there was something about that that intrigued her. He was one of a only a handful of people who didn't look at her like she was an anomaly from the moment they began talking.

"I was-" he started. "Wondering if maybe… Would you want to get a coffee with me after the lecture?"

"That sounds really nice Spencer but I'm more of a hot chocolate girl myself."

"Well whatever you'd like Abby."

The lecture began and the two of them focused on that until it was done. He wasn't sure what was going to happen on their date, but he hoped it would go well. He wanted to get to know her better. He was sure that Garcia was going to tell him the universe wanted them to meet, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

Notes: So that was that, the chapters in this one might be small, it's what's working for me. I'm still finding my voice again after some stuff that happened over a year ago, so support would be so amazing. Don't be shy reviews are good for the soul!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: So Reid and Abby have their first date yay! I'm glad people like the pairing so far. There's a lot more fic left. This chapter is short but I think you'll like it.

* * *

Reid had never felt so at ease with anyone before after the lecture had ended Abby had agreed to join him for coffee. They went into a small coffee shop not far from where they'd been. He had picked that coffee shop after she'd told him she liked hot chocolate. He was looking forward to getting to know her better even if it only meant he would have someone new to talk science with.

"What would you like?" Reid asked.

"I could go for a hot chocolate, but I can get it," she assured him.

"I want to treat you, please. Why don't you find us somewhere to sit?"

Reid got into the small line, and ordered them each a hot chocolate, as well as a brownie they could share. He brought the treat over first, then came back with their drinks. She smiled at him and took the mug he offered her.

"Thank you Spencer, this is sweet," she told him.

He smiled at her and sat down. "I hope you like brownies."

"Of course I do. I don't think I've ever been here before, but their hot chocolate is amazing!"

"They use real sipping chocolate and have amazing espresso too."

"I'm not much of a coffee drinker, I get my caffeine from caf-pows usually, but I could have this every day." She took a small piece of the brownie. "This is great too, Spencer you know how to treat a girl."

His cheeks flushed slightly. "I'm not very good at this."

Abby smiled, she liked how different he was from everyone else she'd met before. He wasn't trying too hard like a lot of guys she knew. At first she wondered if he was pretending to be shy and a little awkward in order to make her feel at ease, but no one could blush like that. He really was who he was presenting himself to be, and she wanted to know more about him.

"You're doing just fine," she assured him. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a behavioural analyst at the FBI, how about you?" he asked.

"I'm a forensic scientist with NCIS."

Both of the smiled, assuming that meant that all of the issues they had had in the past about trying to get someone to understand their jobs wouldn't be there. It also meant they would likely understand how closely they would work with their co-workers, and the unique relationships and bonds that could be created in such an environment. It seemed to have lifted a weight off of each other them and their coffee date seemed to become easier.

"I guess that means we'll understand each other's jobs. I've always been interested in forensic science but it is all so dependent on new technologies," he explained.

She laughed. "You're not one of those guys who still has an old flip phone are you?"

"I am actually, it still works, why would I get a new one? I have never been one who understand and keeps up with new technology our tech calls me an old soul of paper."

She laughed despite herself. "To each his own I guess. So if you're a profiler what do you have to say about me?"

"I know you're unique and kind," he told her. "You dress the way you do to make sure only the right people get in, and on a personal note I find you very intriguing."

She smiled at him. "I don't think anyone has called me intriguing before Spencer. Then again I don't think I have ever met anyone quite like you before."

"Nor have I, Abby."

She took his hand, and squeezed, thrilled this time he didn't pull away like a timid cat. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy with him, but she wanted this more than anything else in her life. There was something unique about him and she wanted to explore it. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. The night continued with them chatting in the coffee shop until it closed. When he nervously invited her back to his apartment, she knew it wasn't going to end scandalously but she still wanted to go up.

As Abby entered Reid's apartment she noticed it was a perfect reflection of him. She didn't think she had seen so many books outside of a library, and she wanted to search through the titles to see what she could find. He warmed up his kettle and made them each an herbal tea, and they continued talking, both of them losing track of time and falling asleep on his couch together.

Notes: So that's that... let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: I couldn't help but write Tony teasing Abby a little hehe... hope you like it! Let me know.

* * *

Abby arrived at work the next day, smiling like the Cheshire cat after what had easily been the lest stressful date of her life. She had a cafpow in each hand, and was wearing the same clothes as the night before. She had hoped she would be able to get changed into the clothes she kept in her office just in case before anyone saw her. She sighed when she heard the door open and Anthony DiNozzo laughing at her.

"Abby you little liar, you told me you were going to some lecture, not on a hot and heavy date," he told her.

She glared at him. "Just because I didn't have a chance to change my clothes, doesn't mean something salacious happened Tony."

"Whatever Abs. You may want to wipe that sex smirk off your face before Gibbs sees you."

"It's not a sex smirk, nosey. I met someone at the lecture, and we fell asleep talking science."

She realised it probably sounded silly. Abby had never been a person who would shy away from sexuality, but it was the truth, nothing had happed the night before. She was happy because she felt like she had really hit it off with Reid, and she was looking forward to getting to see him again. She wasn't sure if anyone else would have believed her, but she knew that DiNozzo wouldn't leave it be no matter how much she wanted him to.

"When did you become such a geek?" he asked.

"I usually hide it better," she told him. "Do you need something Tony?"

"No, the birds were chirping about your clothes and I wanted the details."

"Sometimes you are such a woman."

"I have many women who will tell you I'm all man," he told her wagging his eyebrows at her.

"You'll never change."

"Do you really want me to?"

"I guess not."

"So seriously nothing fun happened?"

"It was fun, just not the kind you're thinking about," she explained. "It was nice to just talk. I bet I sound silly right now but I don't care, last night was one of the best dates I've ever had."

"I didn't know you could have it so bad after one evening Abs," laughed DiNozzo.

Abby shrugged her shoulders, and laughed a little, but realised he was right. She had never felt like this before so quickly. She wasn't sure what her feelings were exactly but she knew it was different from anything else he had felt. There was a connection between them and she was giddy about seeing him again. She knew he was right, but she was happy about it.

"Shut up Tony. Back to work," she told him

"You're not Gibbs."

She rolled her eyes then heard Gibbs say. "We have a body, get to work."

She was glad for the distraction, DiNozzo went back up with Gibbs, leaving Abby in her lab. Her phone began to ring. She looked at it a moment before answering. Very few people would actually call her, then she realised that Reid did not in fact text.

"Hello?" she answered, hoping it really was him.

"Hi- Abby, this is Spencer," stammered her date from earlier.

"Oh hey Spencer, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you we're going to Dallas for a case. Can I call you when we get back, and we can have the dinner I promised you?"

"Sure, I'd like that, be careful okay?"

"I will, see you when I get back then."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I've gotta go, bye."

She couldn't help but smile as she hung up. She was already looking forward to him coming back so they could go on their date. It had been a long time since she'd met someone who made her feel like this, and she couldn't wait to explore it. She knew it wouldn't be easy with their jobs but she knew she wnted to find a way to make it work even if she had only just met him.

Notes: We'll get back to the fun soon don't you worry. Let me know what you're thinking. It's nice to have a longfic going, even if crossovers don't get the same attention as other fic it was time this be out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Reid and Abby go on their first real date. Abby starts to learn Reid is not like a lot of other guys. Thanks for the support so far folks it means a lot to me. heart.

* * *

The last case had gone longer than anyone had wanted it to, especially Reid. He had called Abby before they left and she agreed to meet him at a restaurant not far from his work. Morgan had teased him on the plane about why he seemed so anxious to get home, but thankfully didn't guess he had met a woman. After they'd landed suggested they all go out, but Reid explained that he already had plans, and everyone accepted his excuse, even though they wondered what the genius might be hiding.

When he entered the restaurant he was glad to see Abby was there, seated near a window. He had had people agree to go on dates with him before, and then never show up. He didn't think she was like those women, but a part of him always worried. He sat down across from her, and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry this had to be so late," he told her.

"It's okay, I'm glad you didn't bail on me," she assured him.

"I wouldn't do that, honestly I feared you may change your mind. I told you we'd see each other when I got back from this case."

Reid didn't want to tell her that it had happened before that he had gone on a case and it had been too much for some he had just met to handle. It had been nice that she would call him to check in on him while he was working, but there would be a part of him that would always worry; he'd been hurt too many times.

The server came over and put down some breadsticks for them. Reid smiled at her and Abby took one of the bread sticks. He was hungry, he wasn't sure when he had eaten last, and the smells of the restaurant made him realise just how much he needed food.

"I hope you don't mind," she told him, picking one up.

"It's fine, you must be hungry, you can go ahead and order, I already know what I want," he assured her, also taking one of the breadsticks.

The server took their orders. Abby got the vegetarian lasagna while Reid got the eggplant parmesan. He'd been there a few times with the team as it was one of Rossi's favourite restaurants and the team would often go there to unwind after a long day. It was small, and not overly crowded and seemed like the perfect place to go on a date.

"Are you glad to be home?" she asked him.

"I am yes, and this time I had something to look forward to," he explained.

"That's sweet Spencer."

"I hope no one gave you hard time since you didn't have a chance to change the other night."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle, at least this was a better reason than the walk of shame."

"Walk of shame?"

She took his hand and squeezed it. "You really are different from other guys, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am."

She stood up and kissed him softly on the lips. He was amazed that she wanted to kiss him and tried to relax and enjoy the embrace but he pulled away only a moment later. His cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. She looked at him and smiled, realising just how different he was. She wanted to feel his soft lips again, but knew she would have to wait until they were somewhere private.

"Anyone can see that," he told.

"I guess that's something else I have to put into my Spencer file, he's awkward with PDA."

"PDA?"

She laughed softly, playfully not wanting to hurt his feelings. "There's so much to teach you, but I'm for a challenge."

"Okay, I hope that's a good thing."

"It is, Spencer, I promise you that."

The server came back with their meals, and the two of them enjoyed the rest of their date talking and getting to know each other. After they were done eating, they headed again to Reid's, Abby wasn't ready for him to see her apartment yet. She knew that he would understand her style, but there was also something very comforting about Reid's book filled apartment. She wasn't sure where the evening would lead, but she had left some clothes and things in the trunk of her car just in case.

Notes: Well that was that... taking things a little slow between them, also this is going to remain a "T" rated fic so when the fun starts there will be fading to black. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: This is another shorter part, I just think it fits this one. Thank you so much for the support folks it means a lot. Keep the happies coming please.

* * *

Reid and Abby were at his place curled up under a blanket together. They'd been watching a movie but it didn't interest him. Abby was surprised when she felt his lips brush against hers. She felt like a teenager again and deepened the kiss; glad when he didn't pull away like an abused animal. He wrapped his arms around her brining her closer, and she wondered just how innocent her sweet genius was. She pulled away a few minutes later.

"Spencer," she whispered.

He ran his fingers along her cheek, kissing her again. She sighed happily taking a moment to enjoy the embrace. She took a deep breath and the smell of coffee and his musk filled her nostrils. He pulled her closer to him, trying to figure out what smell seemed to cling to her it was oddly comforting to him. Abby pulled away from him again, moving to curl up to him but in such away he couldn't find her lips again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, his voice soft.

"No, Spencer. I just – please don't get mad, but have you… been with a woman before?" she asked.

"I have, yes. It wasn't anything like this however. She was a friend, who I had tutored to make money while I was in school. I knew it was a mistake but I was curious."

"All right." She was quiet.

"I was in a relationship with a woman, but I only met her once. She had a stalker, we would talk for hours and I fell in love with her. I think she may have loved me too, but the stalker found her." He tried not to fall apart.

"Oh, Spencer I'm so sorry I shouldn't have…"

"I needed to tell you. I assume you have more experience with this sort of thing."

She nodded. "Can we leave it at that?"

She didn't want to hide her past, it wasn't like she was ashamed of it, she just didn't think it was important. He didn't need to know all of the details. Her past relationships had molded her into who she was now, but she wanted to focus on what she was building with Reid. He ran his fingers along her cheek, which helped to reassure her.

"Of course," he agreed. "Unless there's something you think I should know."

"Well," she responded hesitating for a moment. "I did date McGee who I work with before we really worked together. He's still a good friend of mine, but things didn't work out. Sometimes he acts a little hinky around new guys so maybe we should wait before we tell them?"

"All right, that's fine, I think I would like to get ourselves to a good point before we tell our friends. Of course, I do work with profilers. If they ask me I can't lie to them."

"That's fair. I like it being just us right now, it feels good."

"I agree. I never thought I'd get a chance like this. You are so much different from everyone I've ever known."

She moved and captured his lips again. Her heart was racing, it had been a long time since she had taken a relationship at that pace, but it felt right. They both knew that things weren't going to go much further that night, but neither needed it to. Knowing that this was something they both wanted was enough, and although they ended up curled up in his bed together that was all that happened. They hoped that this pace would make it easier for them to keep their new relationship a secret just a little while longer.

Notes: Well that was that... let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Another little part about their growing relationship. Pumpkin soup and bread is one of my fave meals to share with friends, that's why I chose that. Thank you again for the support on this, I think they'd make such a great couple, and clearly I'm not alone!

* * *

Reid and Abby had been dating for two weeks, and although they couldn't see each other every day, they did talk every day, and they spent most of the time he was home together. He had invited her over for dinner after he'd gotten back. She stopped to get a bottle of wine on her way, then went to his apartment. He let her up. She was surprised by how good the small apartment smelled. Whatever he was cooking it was comforting. She hugged him then she gave him the small bag with a bottle of wine.

"Thank you, you didn't have to bring anything," he assured her.

"I know. It smells so good in here Spencer."

"I made bread, and pumpkin soup."

"That sounds amazing. It's been too long since someone cooked for me."

"Make yourself comfortable it's not quite done yet."

She opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. He smiled at her not wanting to be rude, but he didn't like to drink. She sat down he had stools set up at one counters there was a table in what looked like the living room, but this felt more comfortable. She looked at the still full glass she had poured.

"You don't drink, do you Spencer?" she asked.

"No I don't, not since a case where I was drugged and became addicted. I don't want to repeat that experience so I avoid anything mind altering but coffee and I suppose certain medications when I need them."

"I'll remember that." She kissed his cheek, and took the glass she'd poured for him.

It wasn't long before he put the food out for them. After they'd eaten they moved into living room. There was something about that night that had felt different, and they were soon in his bedroom. Usually she would be very eager to get to know a new lover but she pulled away from him as he laid her on the bed.

"Spencer," she whispered, uncertainly.

"I'm sorry Abby, I didn't mean to imply…" he stammered sitting up. He put her fingers on his lips to stop him.

She kissed his lips softly to reassure her. "I know what you're implying Doctor Reid, and I very much like it but," she looked up at him, uncertainly.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I know this may be premature but, Abby I think- I love you."

He hoped that he hadn't ruined everything between them by saying that, but he needed to tell her. He was always taught to tell the truth, and he knew that honesty was especially important in a relationship. This one was different from any other he had had. He was looking straight into her eyes, but he wasn't able to read what they were telling him. He hoped that he would not lose the most unique and beautiful woman he had ever known because of his honesty.

Her heart began to race, and flutter. She was also looking into his eyes, and could tell he was sincere. It had happened before that this had happened too fast, and it wasn't real. This was different. He was different, but she was still nervous. Those words made everything more real, more serious. She wanted that but she still wasn't ready to share the truth with anyone. She smiled at him to reassure him, she could tell he was nervous about having told her the truth.

"I'm pretty sure I love you too, Spencer," she whispered, touching his face.

"Was that what you needed?"

She nodded then practically devoured him in a kiss. They knew everything was going to change between them, but they were more than ready for that. He knew even after such a short time that he did love her, and that she was like no one else he knew. Abby also knew things were different with him, she felt a way she never felt before. She never wanted to lose what they had found.

Notes: I hope this didn't seem like this got rushed, I liked the way it turned out. Please let me know what you think. heart for all the support it really does mean so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: This part has some Gibbs in it. Thanks again for the support guys it means a lot.

* * *

Abby laughed as she pulled her boyfriend closer to her despite his protests. They had been dating for about a month now, and despite all her efforts he was still a little stuffy when it came to public displays of affection. She ran her fingers through his hair gently, he seemed to relax a little. He smiled at her, running his fingers along her cheek softly. She brushed her lips against his and to her surprise he didn't pull away, he relaxed into the embrace for a quick moment but pulled away.

"Spencer you need to relax," she told him.

"Anyone could see us," Reid explained.

"I don't see any problem with that my silly Spencer."

His cheeks flushed. "Sometimes I don't understand why you do that."

"I told you before it's because I love you," she explained before kissing his cheek.

"Abby you know I love you too, but this all new to me."

"Trust your heart Spencer."

She tapped him where his heart was, and he leaned in to her and touched her lips softly. She deepened the embrace, but pulled away a moment later, feeling like there were eyes on her. She turned around surprised to see Gibbs standing there.

"Abby," he greeted her.

She hugged him. "Hi Gibbs!" she exclaimed. "I want you to meet someone very special to me, this is Doctor Spencer Reid, Spencer this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs extended his hand but Reid waved instead. Gibbs thought that this was a little odd, but the young man was a little odd himself. He certainly wasn't the kind of person he thought Abby would find, but she certainly seemed happy. The couple could not be more different, but the moment Reid glanced her way Gibbs could tell he adored her, and that had to be a good thing.

"I've heard a lot about you Agent Gibbs," Reid greeted.

"I've heard nothing about you, however I assumed someone was toning down Abby's choice in music of late," Gibbs explained.

Abby laughed. "McGee's been teasing me about that too I guess Spencer's a good influence on me."

"I'm happy for you Abby," he kissed her forehead. "It's nice to meet you Doctor Reid Abby is like a daughter to me."

"I know, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her, Sir."

"Good."

Gibbs was trying to size up the young man as they spoke. He could tell that Abby loved him just by the way she looked at him, and he clearly felt the same way, but he was so different from her. Abby was never someone who judged others by their appearance, and he was trying to do the same thing.

"What kind of doctor are you Doctor Reid?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not a medical doctor, I have three PhDs," he explained. "I work for the FBI in the behavioural analysis unit.

"Three PhDs?"

"Spencer's a genius, Gibbs, like a real live genius, and not only that but he's super sweet and uber adorable."

"Abby," Reid warned.

"I don't know why you're so shy my sweet," sighed Abby. "I'd be so proud if I was a genius."

"As far as I'm concerned you're a genius too," Reid told her.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Doctor Reid. It was good to meet you. Go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"I uh…. I mean we don't always…" stammered Reid.

"I am aware that Abby is someone who doesn't keep her feelings on the inside. If you don't hurt her we won't have a problem. We understand each other?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Gibbs then went on his way.

Abby ran her fingers along Reid's cheek. "That went well, I guess we'll have to tell the rest of our families."

"Do you want that?" Reid asked her.

"I don't know. I'm glad Gibbs knows, it's not like he'll tell anyone. I like things how they are right now."

"I do as well, honestly but eventually we'll have to tell them."

"I know, but can we wait a little while longer?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "If that makes you happy, so far no one on my team suspects anything, but I still won't lie to them."

"I understand."

"I'm surprised they don't suspect there is a reason I've been so happy lately."

"Spencer those happies go both ways." She kissed his lips softly.

She took his hand in hers, but didn't deepen their kiss. Without saying anything they agreed it was time to go home. They'd had a good time at the museum but they wanted a little more than stolen kisses. As they drove toward Reid's Abby started to realise just how little she had been seeing of her own apartment lately, not that she minded. She found Reid's book filled apartment comforting and familiar.

Notes: I hope you liked how Gibbs and Reid met.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: I decided that a couple people from Reid's team should figure out what's going on. It occurs to me that I haven't done the move in stuff in what I roughed out. Hmm...

* * *

The BAU team was on the plane heading home after a week-long case in upstate New York. It had been intense enough that Garcia had needed to join them. The unsub had been targeting teenaged girls. It was Reid who had noticed something didn't seem quite right with one of the young local officers. There was something in the way he reacted to the deaths that didn't seem right and he had called in sick for two straight days while another teenaged girl was missing.

Everyone had hoped they could resolve the conflict with no bloodshed, but it hadn't turned out that way. Upon arriving at the unsub's house they found him waiting for them, his young victim still alive but tied to a chair, a gun to her head. In the end Morgan had been able to take the shot, and save the victim, despite the outcome everyone was still reeling. Hotch and Rossi were engaged in their own conversation at the front of the aircraft. JJ was out for the case because Henry had needed his tonsils out. Blake had had fallen asleep after too many sleepless nights, cases with kids always hit close to home for her. Leaving Morgan, Garcia and Reid awake at the back of the plane talking.

"Reid, how the hell did you figure out Morin was likely the unsub?" Morgan asked.

"It's hard to explain, when he would look at me there was something hinky going on, after we gave the profile saying that the unsub was likely close to the case, he disappeared. It had to be him. I'm just happy that girl is fine."

"I wouldn't say she's fine but she made it," Garcia told him, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Did you just use the word hinky?"

"Uh," stammered Reid.

"I know who this new ahem, friend, of yours is!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You called me from that lecture a couple months, you sneaky little butthead, that date went well! That's why you've been so chill lately! You're dating my friend Abby!"

"There's no way Reid's been dating someone for over a month and I don't know about it," Morgan told her.

"Look at the guilty look on his face. No wonder you're reading a book on forensics! You're dating a forensic scientist, don't lie to me Reid. I can't believe you're the guy Abby's been gushing over! I don't even know who I'm more annoyed with."

"I had no idea you knew her, and we wanted to make sure things were all right between us before we told everyone."

"Wait, wait is Abby that super-hot goth girl you went to that Halloween party with dressed as a sexy nurse and a sexy maid?"

"I told you not to talk about that picture hot stuff, and you will be punished, but yeah that's her."

"How in the hell did our awkward genius end up with a dark fox like her?"

"I told you you're not her type, she likes geeks, and Reid fits that bill."

"I'm still here," Reid reminded them.

"Do you continue to deny it?" Garcia asked.

"I suppose I can't. Abby's told you about me?"

"She hasn't told me who you are, but yes, you make her happy you silly clueless boy, and she wants to share that with her friends."

"We haven't really told many people about this, and I would appreciate if you both kept quiet about this until we're ready."

"All right, boy wonder, but I don't understand why you two aren't shouting it from the rooftops."

He shrugged. "It seems less complicated this way."

"Whatever kid, things are always complicated," Morgan told him. "But if you don't want to tell anyone else that's your choice. I guess this means you'll think of some other lame excuse to not go for drinks with us after we land."

"The fact I don't drink seems like a perfectly reasonable reason to decide not to join you."

They changed the subject after that. There was a part of him that was happy that someone on his team also knew the truth, but he still liked that he had something he didn't need to share with everyone. He was happy for the first time in a long time, and he didn't want to do anything that might jeopardise that. He also knew he would have to tell Abby the truth when he got home.

Notes: Well that was that... I hope you you enjoyed this there's some things I might need to talk to my muse about.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: All right so there's some ideas a few of you have been feeding me but I'm not off work 'til Tuesday so I'm not sure if I'll have a chance to write them and fit them in but they are floating around in my brain. So we'll see where I go with it. This one is mostly just fun.

* * *

Reid got home and smiled when he saw Abby was home too. Although they hadn't talked about their living arrangements Abby's important items were there, and she spent a good portion of her time there; even when he wasn't home. He wasn't sure what she had made but it smelled amazing. He went up behind her and pulled her close. She giggled happily, and turned around in his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back for a long moment then pulled away.

"You're a million miles away Doctor Reid," she told him.

"Sorry Abby. You didn't tell me you knew Garcia," he told her.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Considering how closely she works with us."

"I guess I didn't think about that."

"She figured it out when I used the word hinky."

She giggled. "I guess we'll have to tell everyone soon we can't keep hiding this from them forever. Your wheels are still turning."

"Morgan said something about a Halloween picture of you two."

"Oh my gosh! That was a great night! I bet you want to see the pics my kinky boo."

"I never said that."

"You don't wanna see me all dressed up in my sexy nurse costume? I can go get it from my trunk, and we can have some fun while we wait for dinner."

"We don't need a costume for that. I don't understand why you think it might be necessary to wear an odd costume?"

"It's not odd Spencer."

"I'm not sure what a nurse has to do with sex or a maid for that matter."

"It's called a fantasy Spencer. Some guys like French maids, some like nurses, a lot like school girls."

"I have certainly never understood the school girl fantasy. I know that the person is the costume is a full grown women in a short pleated skirt but it still seems like something an unsub would do."

"Whatever, you can't tell me short pleated skirts do nothing for you, Doctor Spencer Reid, after all I was wearing one when we met."

"Actually you were wearing a pair of black pants with a lot of zippers on them, a t-shirt with purple skulls on it and a pair of shoes I believe they are called Mary Janes, but they had a very high platform heel. I have an eidetic memory I remember things like that."

"All right whatever, but you still seem to enjoy it when I wear a short skirt."

"I can't deny that but that doesn't mean I understand why people dress up when they are with their partners."

"Everyone has their fantasies Spencer, I'll show you."

"Fine whatever."

The kitchen timer went off and she took their meal out of the oven. He smiled when he realised she had made one of his favourite meals, with a vegetarian twist, toad in a hole. He'd told her it had been his favourite meal growing up. It was the first thing his mother had taught him how to make, and he wondered how it would taste with tofu instead of the usual sausage in the middle. He was sure his mother would think it was crazy when he told her, but he was happy she had done that.

She got their plates and they soon sat down to eat. They didn't often talk much during dinner, instead enjoying their time together. Reid was pleasantly surprised by Abby's variation on his favourite meal. When they were done she excused herself and he began to clean the dishes, it was only fair since had cooked. When he was done he heard her clear her throat behind him. He turned around and was surprised by the sight before him.

Abby was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back into a bun instead of her usual pigtails and there was a pair of black rimmed glasses placed on the end of the nose, which she pushed up. Instead of her dark goth wear she was wearing a crisp white blouse, and black pencil skirt. He didn't realise she owned clothes such as that. He just stared at her, mouth slightly agape.

"See Spencer you do have fantasies," she told him playfully.

"I am confused by your appearance actually," he told her.

She groaned in frustration. "I'm supposed to be a sexy librarian!"

"I know, I was just distracting you."

He was now lifting her into his arms, and soon had his lips on hers in a very passionate embrace. She wasn't sure if she had actually brought one of his fantasies to life, but she certainly was eager to see where the evening was going to bring them. At that moment neither of them worried about their relationship being exposed they were simply happy to have each other.

Notes: Well that was that... please let me know what you think. heart thank you for the kind words and support on this fic it really does mean a lot!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Abby and Reid have the baby genius talk! I moved this chapter up one in hopes to get a couple of ideas I missed hashed out. I hope I can have it ready in time. Being positive!"

* * *

Abby was curled up in bed with Reid. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts and was on her side her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He was absently playing with her hair. They were both off that day and neither of them wanted to move to get anything done.

"Spencer, do you want kids one day?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I guess, maybe," he replied.

"That's not an answer."

"I know, but I honestly am not sure if I want to have kids. There are times I think I might, then I begin to worry, with my mom's health history and I worry about that. Also children don't tend to warm to me."

"We can take that into consideration and me giving birth is not the only way for us to have a family. Besides your child would love you, he or she wouldn't see you how some of those kids you meet on a case do."

"It would be amazing to help our child learn. I also worry about how good of a parent I would be since I didn't have much of a childhood."

"I know Spencer, but I think that's what's going to make you amazing. You'd work harder to give your child the childhood you missed out on."

He smiled, despite himself, it felt nice that she thought he might make a good parent. It was certainly not something he had talked to anyone else about. He'd thought about what it might be like to be a father, of course but he had never been in a relationship like that been so serious before. He liked the idea that they were ready to have that conversation. His mother always told him how much she loved being a parent and there was part o him that wanted that too.

"Abby I'm glad you have faith in me," he told her.

She kissed his chest right by his heart. "That's a part of loving you Spencer."

"Abby you're the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you."

She moved to find his lips, kissing him softly for a long moment. "I love you too, and you've been just as amazing for me."

"We should eat."

She curled up against him again. "I don't want to move, everything is perfect right now."

"Eventually we'll have to move."

"When it becomes necessary we will, humour me?"

He kissed the top of her head. "All right, I assume you must want children."

"I do, but it may be hard for me to conceive."

"We have other options when we're ready."

She nodded. "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course I do. Has someone in the past not been understanding?" he asked, feeling tears dripping onto his chest. "Abby," he told her running his fingers along her cheek. "We'll make the right choice when the time is right."

"Even if I can't have a cute little genius baby?"

"There would be no guarantee any children we have would be classified as a genius. A child wouldn't have to look like us for us to love it, please don't cry."

"I can't help it, you're being so understanding."

"As you tell me very often, that's what you do when you love someone."

"I have known men who've thought my honesty about children is a deal breaker."

"It will take a lot more than that for me, I promise you that."

She moved to look at him in the eyes. "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too."

He kissed her softly, letting this embrace linger a little longer before she curled up to him again. He liked mornings like this with her, they didn't get enough of them. He was sure that if he told almost anyone that they would spend their free mornings like this they would likely laugh, but neither of them cared what others thought. They knew that this time, talking and connecting was part of the reason the oddly matched couple was able to make their relationship work.

Notes: Sooo... what do you think? Please let me know. Kind words are good for your soul hehe


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: This is one of the longer chapters. A few reviewers put some ideas in my head, this is where my muse went. I hope it works.

* * *

Ducky had been trying to get Abby on the intercom but her music was playing so loudly she wasn't able to hear the device going off. He knew he had to get some evidence to her, and Palmer was off attending an appointment with Breena. He took what he needed and went to her lab, her music could be heard down the hall. It wasn't as heavy as when she normally listened to, but it seemed louder than usual.

"Abagail!" he yelled trying to get her attention, she had her back to him and she was dancing along to the music. "Abagail!" He hollered again, on his third try the music changed and she turned around, and quickly shut off the music, which had changed from her usual to something classical. "Abagail did I just hear Chopin?"

She turned around and stared at him for a moment, cursing her luck, it would be Ducky who had walked into her lab when her Ipod shuffled itself to some of the classical music Reid had told her to put on the device. She went to take the evidence he'd brought down, and he decided not to question her about the music. She had been behaving differently lately, and he assumed the music was part of whatever she wasn't sharing.

"Thanks Ducky! I'll turn it down so I can hear if you need me to run anything else," she told him smiling. "It's this new band that use classical elements fused with punk."

"I see, thank you, all the same," he replied then left the office, shaking his head, he knew that piece and it certainly didn't seem alatered. "I sometimes wonder about that girl," he muttered, walking past DiNozzo.

"Are you okay Ducky?" he asked.

"Yes Anthony," he assured him. "I simply do not understand why Abagail would hide the fact she's changing her choices of music, for the better might I add."

"Gotcha," he was about say something else but he heard something bing in Abby's office and went to see what she'd gotten. "Hey what you got?" he asked her.

"The substance on the handle was petroleum jelly. Ducky just brought me some more tissues to test but so far nothing is obvious with this guy."

"All right," he picked up her Ipod. "Beethoven? Chopin? Mozart? Who body snatched you?"

"Sometimes a girl needs a break from crunching guitars and screaming basses. It's soothing I listen to it to help me sleep after a case, I must have forgotten to take it off my work playlist."

He was about to say something more but Gibbs came into her lab, looking for DiNozzo. Abby gave him what she'd found and the team took off letting her continue her work. The case ending up keeping her late at work, which normally wouldn't bother her, but Reid was home. Although he understood why sh would have to work late some night she still missed him.

She was relieved they'd solved the case. She wasn't ready to have to pull an all nighter in her lab while Reid was at home. She was sure he'd have something ready for her when she walked through the door. She was going to text him but remembered he didn't really like to text back. Instead she called him, not noticing that DiNozzo had once again appeared in her lab.

"All right, I shouldn't be long," she told Reid, then paused listening to other side of the conversation. "I love you too."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard DiNozzo behind her. "Who do you love Abs? Your brother cousin, some mystery man you haven't told me about?"

"None of your business DiNosey," she told him, going toward the elevator, and he followed her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm inviting you out for drinks, maybe some karaoke depending on how we're feeling."

"I think I'm gonna pass." The door binged for the floor.

"So this isn't a family thing then. I see that guilty smile you do have someone in your life. Why don't I know about him?" he asked following her into the bullpen area where she was going to say goodnight to Gibbs.

"It's none of your business," both she and Gibbs told him.

Abby went over to Gibbs and hugged him, he kissed her forehead, and watched as DiNozzo went over to McGee as Abby went toward the elevator. Ziva was off visiting an old family friend in Israel. Gibbs knew that Ducky had heard Abby playing classical music, thankfully the two other agents had focused on the case all day, but he knew that now the day was over they were going to talk about.

"McGoo Abby's got a new mystery man," DiNozzo told his co-worker.

"I don't know about that Tony. I guess there's something going on with her but-" before he could say anything more he felt a familiar slap to the back of the head, DiNozzo received one as well.

"Stop, when she's ready she'll tell you what's happening."

"So there is something going on?" DiNozzo asked.

"Don't make me shoot you."

Gibbs sighed softly as he watched the two of them leave, wondering how long it would be before Abby told them about Reid. He seemed like a nice kid, and when he had done some research after first meeting him and he seemed to check out. He still didn't understand why Abby hadn't told anyone else but he respected her privacy.

Notes: I hope you liked it... trying to think of something more on the BAU team but no promises. I hope you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: This is another part I decided to add I hope it works. I believe this is about the half way point of the fic, I don't quite have the final chapter count I have a few parts near the end that might not make it in. Thanks as always for the support.

* * *

Abby was curled up with Reid on the couch where they were spending another lazy day together. It was nice to spend a quiet day inside they'd been reading books and chatting. Abby had been working on reading some books in his extensive library. Sometimes it still amazed her to see how fast he could read. He was sitting on the couch, and she had her head in his lap.

"Abby?" he asked putting down the book he'd been reading.

She read a few more sentences then put a bookmark in the book and put it down. "Yeah," she answered.

"Are we – living together?" he asked her.

She giggled. "Spencer what kind of a question is that?"

"A valid one. I've never done this before, I want to be clear. I know in the abstract that you have an apartment, but I've never seen it nor do I know where it's located. Many of your clothes and other personal items are here, and you stay here when I'm on a case, so I'm curious."

"That's fair, Spencer thing is my apartment isn't like this one, but I like it here. I like the smell of the old books and coffee. I like being in a bed that still smells like your cologne when you're not home."

"If you feel that way, why are you paying rent somewhere you never are?"

She shrugged. "I guess it's because of some of the things I have in my apartment. It wouldn't really fit here."

"A lot of people would say we don't fit each other, but we make it work. We can find a way to make both our things be a part of our home."

She nodded. "I know we could. A lot of the stuff in my apartment is from my past, when I was a little wilder and wanted to be out there. I guess there are some things I don't think you would want to see."

"Do you still want that? Nothing you have could shock me enough to quit this relationship."

"I think I needed to hear that." She took his hand. "I don't think I do need those things, but it's scary to let some of that stuff go."

"We can find items that will work here, and store the other items if you wanted."

She hugged him tightly. "Spencer you're too good to me."

"There's no such thing as being too good. So this means we are living together now, however, right?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah we are, I guess we have been for weeks now."

"We may need tell everyone else so they might help us move."

"I've been packing before I come over the last few weeks," she explained. "No one likes to feel roped into helping friends move, I'm sure we can find somewhere affordable to get my things here, and to a storage area."

"All right, but won't they figure it out when change your address."

She shrugged. "People move all the time Spencer. I like things how they are between us right now. I know it's not ideal, I just don't know how they'll react to me moving in with someone I've only known for a couple months."

He kissed her cheek. "I suppose I understand. Sometimes I worry that you're ashamed or hiding me."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I could never be ashamed of you, I just want to have you all to myself for now."

"All right, that's fair it certainly is nice to have gotten this chance."

She kissed him softly. "I'm so lucky."

He smiled at her and ran his fingers along her cheek softly. "Me too Abby, me too, I love you."

"I love you too."

She then kissed him again, but this wasn't an innocent sweet kiss. They were not going to be going back to lazily reading books on the couch. There were times he was still amazed that this woman was a part of his life. She was so different from anyone he had ever known, and she wanted to be with him. He was also thrilled they were now officially living together, even if the only person he could tell at that point was his mother.

Notes: So that's what I came up with, let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Some more Reid and Gibbs in this one you'll see why hehe... Thank you for the support on this, sorry if any replies have made no sense the last couple days I've been quite under the weather.

* * *

It had been about a month since Gibbs had met Reid, and he was surprised that the young man had shown up at his house. He knew that whoever had been at his door didn't know him well because he had knocked on the door, and waited for Gibbs to open it. He let Reid in and motioned toward the couch where Reid sat down.

"Beer?" Gibbs asked.

"No, thank you, Sir," replied Reid.

"It's Gibbs. Burbon?"

"I don't drink, actually. I came to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, no Sir."

"Gibbs."

"Yes, sorry si- Gibbs. No there's nothing wrong. You told me when I first met you Abby was like a daughter to you. I know that she lost her parents and how important you are to her. So I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"I am considering asking Abby to marry me." Gibbs just stared at him in what Abby had explained was the Gibbs stare. "I realise we've only been dating a short time, and we've been keeping things quiet, but I know how I feel about her. She's the most unique and amazing person I've ever met. She's taught me so much, I want her to know how I feel about her, but I'm afraid I may scare her if I ask too soon."

"Are you looking for my blessing or my opinion Doctor Reid?"

"Both I suppose."

"Abby is the most kind hearted and easy to love person I've ever known. I can tell she cares deeply for you, but only you know if you're ready to be engaged."

"I think I understand, all I know is I can't imagine not having her in my life and I hope she feels the same way. I've chosen a ring, although it may not be a traditional engagement ring."

"I don't think Abby would want something traditional."

"Me either, I've been doing a lot of research, and there are ways to produce black gold and while gemstones are usually the first choice when it comes to engagement rings, I think that chalcedony is also a suitable option, and isn't porous like opal or pearls which are considered bad luck, specifically I think heliotrope would most suit Abby with perhaps garnet or ruby as an accent. I want give her something that would reflect how unique she is, to show her that it's one of things I love most about her."

"Doctor Reid I think you know Abby better than I knew my ex-wives. If you need my blessing you have it."

"Thank you, Sir. I hope that everyone else understands that while we've only been dating a short time and we've kept it private it is the right step for us even if they don't understand why I chose what I plan to give her."

"The fact you know she would want bloodstone and are willing to create a black gold ring for her proves you are the right man for Abby."

"I want to be the right person for her."

"You are."

"Thank you, I should get home before she begins to worry about me. Thank you Gibbs."

"Anytime Reid."

He left Gibbs' sure he was doing the right thing. He knew that changing the relationship would mean they would no longer have their safe cocoon but he needed it to move forward. He wondered how the people closest to each of them react. After all neither of them had ever kept secrets like that before, but they had both agreed to reveal the truth if anyone had suspected anything but only a handful of people had asked questions even though no one else had seen the couple together. He hoped everyone would understand that they had wanted to keep things quiet as long as possible because they both enjoyed having something they didn't have to share.

Notes: Soo what did 'ya think? I thought it fit :D


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Another shorter part, I thought it was only fair that Reid's team has some questions. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the big news from yesterday. I'm just evil.

* * *

Hotch was sitting at his desk working on reviews for the team. He sighed softly when he saw Spencer Reid's name. There was obviously something he was keeping from the team, and although it seemed to be positively influencing the young agent he was still torn about whether or not he should include it in the review. He sighed softly and looked up, seeing Rossi walking by his office.

"Dave?!" he called.

Rossi entered the office. "Aaron?" he replied. "Review time, what's the problem?"

"Have you noticed Reid acting differently lately?"

"I have, yes, he seems less worried than usual. I've also noticed he's been reading text books on forensic science and he's applying that in the field. It's a positive change."

"I don't know if it needs to be mentioned on his review."

"If it's something personal, which I think it is and it's positively affecting his work I don't see it necessary. You could put something in about how he is learning about forensics and how it's helping his work."

"I know you're right, Dave." He shook his head.

"It's frustrating that he's keeping this from us. I assume it's a relationship, he's never had much luck in that department, it would make sense for him to keep quiet until he's sure it'll work out."

"You're right. I should trust his judgement on this."

"That's all we can do Aaron."

"I know."

Rossi left Hotch's office and went past Reid and Blakes desks going for lunch. They were all working on paperwork that day. There was a time they would all be complaining about this, but with their case load late it was nice to know they would all be going home at the end of the night.

"Do either of you want to join me for lunch?" Rossi asked.

"I brought a lunch today," Reid told him. "I thought I might use my lunch to take a test for my online correspondence."

"You're doing your forensics course online?" Rossi asked. "You don't even use your e-mail."

"A friend pointed out it's quicker to do online correspondence, since you can be graded and corrected almost immediately. She was right, it's taken me six months to complete these courses in the past, this one looks like it will take me half as much time."

"Why did you choose to study forensics, Reid?" Blake asked. "There are other subjects which don't rely so heavily on new technologies."

He shrugged. "I think it's about time I start to learn a little bit about technology, it won't be going away anytime soon."

Rossi laughed. "This new friend of yours is clearly a good influence on you Reid."

"She is," he agreed.

"So you've already got lunch plan, Alex would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure," she grabbed her purse. "Would you like us to bring you back an Americano?"

"Yes, thank you."

The two of them left for lunch, still shocked that Reid was learning about technology. He seemed perfectly happy as he began to tap away on his keyboard, working on his correspondence.

"Do you think he's not telling us something?" Rossi asked as they got into the elevator.

"I think this new friend he has is much more than a friend. I just don't understand why he feels the need to hide it from us."

"Me either, but in the time I've known Reid he's never been one to announce a relationship. He values his privacy, even if this job doesn't often lend itself to having it."

"I guess he'll tell us when he's ready."

"I know he will."

The two of them enjoyed their lunch together, and Blake came back with the coffee she had promised her co-worker. He smiled at her when she put it down on his desk. She wanted to ask him about who his mysterious new friend was but she didn't want to invade his privacy. She knew that Rossi was right that he would tell them when he was ready. She was looking forward to meeting his mystery woman so she could tell her how good she was for her young co-worker. She decided it was best not to push him like some of his other co-workers might. She wondered if anyone knew about his relationship besides the woman he was with and the genius himself.

Notes: So that was that back to the fun tomorrow I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: A little short, but it worked, plus I wanted to focus on them hehe... The teams' reactions are coming soon.

* * *

Abby loved it when she and Reid would actually get to enjoy a weekend together. That weekend they had decided to spend some time outside since it was nice instead of sticking to the museums. They had gone to the zoo and were now sitting on a blanket having a picnic. They were planning to go to one of her friend's art shows that evening.

"Spencer you're like a million miles away right now," Abby told him.

"I'm sorry," he responded, handing her some strawberries he'd packed. "Did you know today is our four month anniversary?"

She laughed. "I did but four months isn't something most people celebrate."

He shrugged. "You're probably right."

She picked up on of the strawberries, but then dropped it, seeing that there was black gold ring hiding underneath it. "Spencer?" she asked her voice wavering slightly.

"I know that four months isn't something that's traditionally celebrated, and I know this is fast, but I can't imagine not having you in my life."

Her eyes grew wide, she wanted to say something, but she couldn't make the words come out. She was sure she was dreaming this couldn't be real. He took her hand then removed the ring from where he'd hidden it. Her heart was racing, this was perfect. They were alone, somewhere quiet but with a story she would be able to share with everyone she loved.

"Abby Scuito," he murmured, trying to find his voice. "Will you – marry me?"

She practically jumped into his arms, nearly knocking them both over, and kissed his softly as he put the ring on her finger. She pulled away, running her hands along his face, still grinning, kissing him again. She still thought she might wake up at any moment.

"That was a yes?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course I want to marry you Spencer." She leaned in and kissed him again. "I guess this means we need to start telling everyone."

"Yes, we will, I think it's about time. I hope no one is mad at us for keeping quiet until now."

"Me too, our friends love us they'll understand."

They finished their picnic then headed to her friend's art show, and she couldn't wait to show off her beautiful and unique new ring. She was already thinking about what she would tell her closest friends about this new development in her life when they didn't even know she'd been dating someone. She looked at her ring again, it was perfect. It was black gold with a mostly red bloodstone with black flecks in it, and small garnet stones accenting it on each side and above and below. She couldn't believe how perfect it was.

"Spencer where did you find this?" she asked him, still staring at it.

"I had it made," he responded.

"It's perfect, this was perfect everything was."

"I'm glad. I wanted to ask you last month- after I had spoken with agent Gibbs, but it took longer than expected for the ring to be ready."

"You spoke to Gibbs?"

"You've made it clear he's like a father to you, and he sees you as a daughter. My mother taught me that you should still talk to the family before you propose even if it seems old fashioned. It made the most sense to talk to him."

She pulled him into another intense hug. "That makes it even more perfect, Spencer."

He ran his fingers along her cheeks, and kissed her softly. She smiled, but deepened the kiss. It really was perfect. As much as it had been nice to have something so good kept to themselves she was looking forward to meeting his family. Everyone knew in the abstract they had been dating, but so far only Gibbs had seen them together as a couple.

Notes: Well... what did you think? Please let me know heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: They start to share their news with their friends. Posting early to make up for my wooops last night. I posted quickly before getting the last few things together for a dinner I was hostessing. I'm soo sooo sorry! Fixed now... and onto the fun!

* * *

Both Reid and Abby weren't sure if they were ready to tell their friends the truth, but they knew they wouldn't able to keep it a secret any longer since Abby wanted to be able to wear her engagement ring without answering more questions. They were planning to tell her team first, since Gibbs knew they hoped he would be able to help soften the blow. They were nervously waiting for everyone else to arrive, and were even more nervous about telling them why they had invited them out. Abby wasn't sure if they suspected she'd been dating anyone, and hoped that they would take the news of their engagement well.

Gibbs was of course the first person to arrive at the small Italian restaurant they would frequent, the same place they'd had their first date. Ducky was not far behind Gibbs, to their surprise DiNozzo and Ziva had arrived at the same time. She had been introducing everyone as they came into the small Italian restaurant. Palmer arrived next, leaving McGee to join them last. Seeing everyone there Abby began to get nervous. She could tell everyone was curious about him.

"So, who's your friend?" DiNozzo asked, already knowing this must be her mystery man.

"This is Doctor Spencer Reid, he's my," Abby paused for a moment. "Spencer's my fiancé."

Everyone got quiet for a moment, none of them expecting this, except for possibly Gibbs, who was impossible to read anyway. She didn't see the point in beating around the bush with them. There was a part of her who knew she should have told them when they had first started asking why she was listening to different music, and practically floating into work in the mornings after she'd seen him. She also wasn't sure she would be able to explain why she'd taken so long to tell them other than she liked having something that was just between her and the person she loved.

"Fiancé?" asked Ziva, clearly surprised. "How long have you known him Abby?"

"Four months, I know it's fast but it feels so right."

Everyone was surprised that this man they had just met was someone who meant so much to Abby. As much as they expected there was something going on they hadn't thought it was this serious. They had all noticed a change in her in the past few months, and now they understood why. She did seem very happy, and excited to finally share her news with the people who mattered most to her, and that's what mattered most to them.

"Congratulations, Abby." Ziva told her, smiling and extending her hand." It is nice to meet you Spencer."

"I'm glad I finally got to meet all of you, Abby's told me so much about you," Reid told her, waving awkwardly like he usually did when he would meet someone new.

"It's a shame we can't say the same," McGee told him. "What kind of a doctor are you anyway."

"Don't do this, please," Abby asked, although she had warned Reid about this happening, she still wanted him to be happy for her just as she had been about Delilah. "Tim, Spencer has three PhDs, he earned it."

"All right Abby," he sighed in response. "Boss, you seem to be fine with this."

"I met Reid a few months ago, and knew he was planning to propose," Gibbs explained.

"How do you know and we don't?" asked DiNozzo.

"We ran into each other at the museum a couple months ago," Reid explained. "We didn't tell a lot of people about this until we got engaged last week." He pulled Abby closer to him.

Abby curled up closer to him. "Let's focus on the good news, not us deciding to let things work out before we started telling everyone."

"That's a very good idea Abagail," Ducky agreed. "We do not get to celebrate good news often enough."

"You're right Doctor," agreed Palmer. "Congratulations to both of you."

The staff came in and started the table off with some antipasto as well as two bottles of wine, one red, one white. Everyone sat down, and began to nibble on the food and poured themselves drinks. Ducky led a toast to the couple who seemed very happy together and to finally be celebrating with their friends. Neither of them regretted having kept their relationship a secret, it was they had needed but it was time to be truthful so they could start planning their perfect wedding.

Notes: So that was that one team down, one to go!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Just a little something else before Reid's team finds out what's been making him act differently. Thank you as always for the support.

* * *

Abby was curled up into Reid, it was a Saturday morning, and so far neither of them had been called into work. The only reason she was awake was she heard knocking on the door. She was glad that he still seemed to be asleep, but didn't want to get out of the bed. She hoped the knocking would go away, but whoever it was there was persistent. She got up slowly, checked her phone to be sure she hadn't missed a call from Gibbs then answered the door, more than a little surprised to see McGee standing there.

"McGee where's the fire?" she asked. "It's seven o'clock on a Saturday where Gibbs isn't looking for us. My god, have you gone to bed yet? You smell like a brewery!"

"I only had a few drinks, and no, I didn't drive here," he told her.

"That's good cause you woulda killed someone! Why are you here?"

"Abby what happened to you? Look at you, this isn't you."

"You just woke me up, I don't sleep in makeup and pigtails you should know that. I'm in my pajamas, or are you mad that this one says Caltech instead of MIT? Spencer's got one of those too btw."

"Considering you sprung the whole thing on all of us I wouldn't know that, would I?"

"I know you Timmy, you've already done some crazy background check on him, and I also know you didn't find anything I don't already know."

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Don't start, it's unattractive. You're also drunk, go home McGee."

"Com'on Abs, this guy isn't the right guy for you. He's sheltered, and inexperienced."

"Like you're Mister ladies' man all of a sudden. Jinkies! I thought we were past this! I don't know why this is so hard for you, you've moved ahead and I'm happy for you. I know you miss her right now but that doesn't give you the right to show up on my doorstep looking for – I don't even know what! I love Spencer, if I didn't I never would have agreed to married him, and you need to trust that I know what my heart wants and needs."

"I'm not going to stop worrying about you."

"I can take care of myself, and I know this all happened super-fast but it's what I wanted. Spencer would never hurt me emotionally or physically. Something clicked with him and everything fell into place. I can't explain why we kept everything quiet, it just felt right. It wasn't because I was afraid you'd find something. I guess it was nice to have something that only we knew about. All I've wanted for you is for you to be happy, and I hope you'd want the same for me. I'm happy McGee, and I want to go curl up and sleep next to my boo before he has to leave for work again."

"I still worry Abby, I always will."

"I know and it's sweet really but I can take care of myself." She hugged him. "Go to bed, and drink lots of water."

He kissed her cheek softly. "Goodnight Abby."

She nodded and locked the door behind him before going back to bed, hoping Reid hadn't woken up. She sighed softly, as she fell back into the bed. She knew that her family might not fully understand what she had done, but she hadn't expected this reaction, and she hoped he would be the only person who showed up like this especially since she knew he'd either looked at her file or tracked her cellphone in order to find where she was now living.

"Are you all right?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, McGee decided to show up here drunk. He thinks this all happened too fast."

"What do you think?"

"You know what I think Spencer. You make me happy, and I love you. This is what we both wanted."

"But he's still your friend."

"Yeah."

"We knew not everyone would be thrilled from the start. He'll come around."

She nodded. "You're right. I still want to sleep in."

"Come here."

He pulled her closer and she curled up into him. She knew he was right and that McGee had been drunk and would come around. She knew that she had found the right person in him, and that they'd made the right choices together. It might have happened quickly but it's how it was supposed to happen. She knew from the moment she first saw him there was something great about him, and she would do anything to keep him in her life.

Notes: Too much? Not enough? Keep the kind words coming it means so much to me. heart


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Time to tell team BAU! I hope you like it!

* * *

After telling Abby's team the couple knew it was time to tell Reid's team as well. They had had to wait for them all to be home. They had agreed to not do it on a weekend, even though it was good news they wanted to let them have time with their families and friends. They decided to go to the same restaurant, already knowing that there was something everyone would enjoy. Abby was meeting them at the restaurant after the plane landed. She smiled seeing them all coming in, but she was also nervous. She knew what Reid did, and was worried about what they might say about her because of the way she dressed.

Garcia went over and hugged her friend. "I still can't believe you didn't bother to tell me you were dating our boy genius," she told her friend.

"We liked having something private while we could," Abby explained. "Thank you for not letting the cat out of the bag when you did figure it out Pen, it means a lot."

"It wasn't my news to share. So what changed?" Abby showed her friend her ring and she squealed. "I don't know who to hug first! This is really for real right?"

Abby laughed. "Yes, it is, he asked almost two weeks ago, I wish we had been able to tell everyone sooner."

"I'm so happy for you."

Garcia hugged them both, smiling like the Cheshire cat. As much as she knew they should have told them this worked. She then curled into Reid, feeling the eyes on them. She felt exposed, and she realised this was part of the reason she had wanted to keep quiet so long. Although Reid had looked past how she dressed in order to see her for who she really was she wasn't sure the rest of the profilers would. Reid was the baby of the team and she knew they would protect him as a result. What if they could only see her as a strange grown-up goth who was trying to corrupt their brother?

"I knew there was something Reid wasn't telling us," Blake laughed, going over to the couple. "I'm glad it ended up being a relationship. Congratulations, you're good for Reid, Abby."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth, he's been calmer since he's known you, and you're helping him to see that technology is not the enemy."

She smiled. "He's been good for me as well."

JJ came over next, Reid knew that she would understand more than anyone why they had kept things quiet, after all she had tried to hide her own relationship too. He was relieved to finally be telling everyone the truth. He knew they were all wondering if things would work out since they had only known each other a short time.

"Spence I can't believe you didn't tell me," JJ told him. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm sorry JJ," he told her. "At first we wanted to be sure we had something worth sharing. After that it was nice to have something private."

"I understand, Spence. How long have you been dating anyway?"

"Four months, I know this was fast but it felt right."

"Four months?" Rossi asked, surprised. "Maybe that's the trick to a long lasting marriage, knowing early on that you want to be married.

"We hope it might help," Abby told him. "I've read all of your books, they're amazing btw."

"Why thank you. Smart and beautiful you have yourself a keeper Reid."

"I think so too," he agreed, pulling Abby toward him. She giggled happily.

The server came in with their orders they had all been there enough to know what they wanted, as well bringing some wine and antipasto. They were happy to be celebrating something positive together. So far everyone seemed happy for the couple but Hotch wasn't acting like himself. He had excused himself early explaining Jack was sick. After they had eaten JJ had caught Abby's ear telling her about how good Reid was with his Godson, much to Abby's delight. The women were now flipping through JJ's phone finding photos of Reid and Henry together. Morgan went over to his colleague and friend.

"It's about time you told us, but I wasn't expecting you to be engaged. Come on Reid, you haven't even had a chance to test the buffet, and you're settling down," Morgan teased.

"I don't need to do that in order to know who I want in my life Morgan. I'm happy, and please don't start about how she dresses."

"I understand that, my best friend dresses differently but for the same reason. I just want to be sure you thought this out."

"I assure you I did. This is what I want."

"Then I'm happy for you, kid."

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying celebrating with the couple, who seemed very happy together. They would hold hands, stay close to each other, and Abby had even been able to steal a few kisses much to the surprise of his co-workers and friends. They knew that he was happy, and that she was good for him, and that was all that mattered. They all understood why they had kept quiet for those months understanding how hard it could be to make a relationship work with the job.

Notes: Now everyone knows! Yay let me know what you think heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: All righty so onto some more Hotch stuff.

* * *

When Reid returned to work he felt better than he had in a long time. It was nice to not have to worry about someone else calling him out on his change of behaviour. He had barely gotten to sit down when he was called into Hotch's office. Although he knew their reviews were overdue he was almost certain he wasn't going to be talking about that. Hotch hadn't said much after they had announced their engagement and he had turned his phone off wanting a quiet evening with Abby.

"Reid," Hotch greeted.

"Hotch," Reid responded, not liking the tone of his boss' voice.

"I need to be sure you've thought out your recent engagement."

"I have, I assure you. This is what I want."

"Are you sure, you don't have much experience when it comes to women."

"That doesn't seem to bother Abby. We know about each other's pasts and neither of us is looking at the past, we are looking at a future together. Isn't that what we should be focusing on?"

"Of course," Hotch agreed. "But- Abby doesn't seem like she's an average woman."

"I can't believe you of all people would be saying that."

"I haven't said anything."

Reid didn't need to hear what he had to say, he was going to say all the things he feared everyone was going to tell him when they met her. He knew he should have faced Hotch on personal time but he hoped that some time would be all he would need to see what everyone else could; he was happy for the first time he could remember and it was because of Abby. He thought that was all that should matter to the people he considered family.

"Yet, you're the unit chief at the BAU and you can't see past the way Abby dresses?"

"You clearly don't understand what it represents."

"Just because teenagers who chose to rebel try to associate themselves with Goth culture doesn't mean that any of the stereotypes are true, nor is that why she chooses to dress as she does. I like the way Abby dresses, it's one of the many things I love about her. I didn't invite anyone there to approve or disapprove of my choice to be married. We invited everyone to celebrate a rare happy event and you couldn't do that. I've made the decision, and I plan to be married when we're ready. If you can't see past how she looks we don't need you to celebrate with us."

"Reid," he sighed.

"I have work to do," Reid told him.

He didn't want to further engage this. He left his boss' office and went to his desk. He opened his desk drawer and took out some files and began to work on them. He was just getting into a grove when two arms wrapped around him. He laughed, knowing it was Garcia. Somehow just like Abby she always seemed to know when he needed a soft touch.

"I'm so glad you're the guy making Abby so happy, and that it's all out in the open," she told him. "I hated all the hush hush nonsense. I get that you two lovebirds didn't want vultures in the nest, but who could possibly not be happy for you two crazy kids?"

"You might be surprised," he told her.

"Well whoever they are they'll see soon enough you and Abby are perfect for each other and to stop acting like buttheads."

"Thank you."

"Don't let them get you down sweetpea. You know what you feel, you can feel what she does. I've known Abby a long time and no one has ever made her as happy as you do. You needed each other, and you found each other."

"I wish everyone saw the world like you and Abby do."

She kissed his cheek softly. "Me too they'll come around you'll see."

"All right, I guess we should get back to work."

"You're right, enjoy the cookies, there's enough to share with your boo."

He looked on his desk, and somehow she had put a tin container of cookies on it. He smiled at her, and watched her go to her lair. He once again started working on the case files which had been piling up. He hoped they wouldn't get a case because he wasn't sure how well he could dodge Hotch if they were out of town. He sighed softly when he saw Garcia running in her five inch heels toward their boss' office. It wasn't long before they were in the conference room. He just had time to let Abby know they were going to be going to California before they were on the plane.

Notes: Well that was that, let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: A teeny tiny amount of angst. Am hoping to have the final chapter count by the end of the weekend kids.

* * *

Abby was trying to curl up to Reid, but something wasn't right. He wasn't himself, he wasn't saying anything. She blinked and their room changed. The warm comforting smell of old books and coffee gave way to something more sterile. The warm turned cool, and she was afraid to open her eyes. Her bed was no longer soft, it was almost metallic. She opened her eyes and screamed. She was in the morgue next to Reid.

Her eyes popped open and she flew up in the bed. She looked next to her, and he wasn't there. Her heart was racing. Then she remembered he was on a case, as he had been for three days; the same amount of time as she'd been having these dreams. She looked at the time; she knew she couldn't call him. She got up, did her hair, got dressed and headed to her lab. The night guard greeted her, and she told him she'd had brain storm.

She went down to her lab, and took Bert off of her desk, and found the blanket she kept for long nights. She hugged her plush toy, and it farted, making her smile slightly. She hadn't slept in her lab since she started to date Reid. She sat down and put Bert on the floor as her pillow then laid down wrapping herself in the blanket.

When Gibbs got in he'd been surprised when the night guard told him Abby had beat him in, about three hours earlier. Instead of going to his desk he went down to her lab and found her laying on the floor, her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. He looked at her his head crooked.

"Morning Gibbs!" she greeted.

"Good morning, Abs, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She stood up to put away her blanket and Bert, he took her wrist to stop her. "I've been having nightmares." He looked at her his eyebrow slightly crooked. "About Spencer, the case he's on just has me all wigged out. I can't tell him!" He moved closer and kissed her forehead, and she curled into him for a hug. "In them I wake up and go to cuddle him like we do when we're home."

"Abs," he warned.

"No, not like that Gibbs! When we're both home, we just lay in bed, in our jammies if you must know, and we talk about things. Like wanting kids, ideas for the wedding interesting advances in science. That's how the nightmares start, but he doesn't respond, and when I open my eyes again we're on a slab in the morgue. How am I supposed to tell him I'm having such terrible dreams when he's on a case? I support him, and his job but I don't want him to question it."

"You need to be honest with him, trust me on that."

She nodded. "Okay I'll try. I think I just need him home from this stupid case!"

"What's getting under your skin about this case?"

She shrugged. "All the victims are so much like him."

"He didn't get his job because he couldn't handle himself in the field, and you know that his team has his back just like we do." He kissed her forehead. "How about you stay with me until he's home?"

"You don't mind?"

DiNozzo then came into the room. "Boss Vance is looking for you, that vein on his head looks like it's about to erupt I wouldn't keep him waiting, he's in MTAC."

"Thanks DiNozzo," he told him before looking at Abby. "Ready to face the day?"

"Just need a couple of Caf-Pows," Abby assured him.

"I got your first one," DiNozzo told her with a sly smile, presenting her with the drink.

"Thank you Tony you're so good to me!" She took the drink and began to down it. "Just what I needed."

They all went to work. As thing were getting under control she had been able call Reid, which is what she needed in order to put her mind at ease. She knew she'd need to talk to him when he got home but she didn't want to worry him. At the end of the evening she went to Gibbs' instead of home.

Notes: So what do you think, please let me know heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: A little bit more Gibbs in this one. I love his relationship with Abby. Thank you as always for the support guys it means the world to m.

* * *

It had been two days since Abby had ended up asleep in her lab and she had been staying with Gibbs. She was still having nightmares, but they weren't as intense as they had been. She knew they wouldn't fully go away until Reid was home. She was curled up on Gibbs' couch waiting for him to make dinner, but her eyes fell shut. Gibbs looked over, and smiled. He took the stir fry he'd been making off the heat, and found a book to read as he sat at his kitchen table, not wanting to turn the TV on to wake her.

Gibbs was surprised when he heard a soft knock at the door, no one ever knocked at his door, they just came in. He went to the door and was a little surprised to see Reid on the other side. He would have thought Abby would have gone straight home knowing he was back in town.

"Doctor Reid, come in," he told him.

"Thank you Gibbs. I wanted to surprise Abby and when she wasn't home I assumed she was here."

"She is, she's asleep right now."

"I could come back."

"Please stay. I was working on some dinner, I'm sure there's enough for you."

"Thank you, is Abby all right?"

"She will be."

Gibbs went into the kitchen to warm their dinner and Reid went to sit with Abby. He moved her feet carefully, and she began to stir. She opened her eyes then went over and hugged him. She curled up into him, and he kissed her forehead softly. She grinned, this wasn't a dream he was home.

"You didn't tell me you were coming home!" she exclaimed.

"I wanted to surprise you. I assumed when you weren't at home you had come here. What happened?"

She sighed softly. "I started having nightmares."

"Is that why you came here?"

She nodded. "I've been sleeping a little better. I'm so glad you're home."

He ran her fingers along her cheek. "I know this case was a rough one, but we found the woman doing this she can't hurt anyone else."

There were tears in her eyes. "Good. I was scared she was gonna go after you."

"She tried but that's how we got her. Morgan had my back."

"That helps. I'll always worry about you."

"I wish there was a way to make it easier for you."

"I know Spencer, and I know what I signed up for when we started dating."

"I needed to be honest with you about this case, you understand that, right?"

"I appreciate it, but it doesn't make it any easier."

He ran his fingers along her cheek, and wiped away the tears that were falling. "I'm sorry, Abby. I know how real nightmares can be."

"Really?"

"Before I met you I had one almost every night." He kissed her forehead. "I'd take them back if I could."

"I think it was just this case, maybe it would be better if you didn't keep me updated anymore."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I know your team will make sure you come home to me and I need to trust that."

"Do you want to tell me about the nightmares?"

"Can I tell you later, I'm so glad you're home." She kissed him softly.

"Don't make me take the hose to you two. Come and eat."

She smiled at Gibbs and went to the table. She was still amazed he'd taken the time to get food she would eat while she'd been there. She knew that Gibbs was the ultimate meat and potatoes guy and it was nice he'd made her a stir fry.

"This is really good, thank you Gibbs," Abby told him. "I guess you'll be happy to have your couch back."

"It's always good having you here, but you belong at home with Reid, Abs."

The three of them ate their meal together. Reid was surprised by how well Gibbs could cook. He had heard about his signature cowboy steaks but this was more than that. He thought it was nice that he had made something vegetarian for Abby. He was happy that she could always go to Gibbs when he wasn't able to be there for her, it helped him while he was out of town. On the way home she had told him about the nightmares she'd had, and fell asleep almost as soon as they got in since she hadn't been sleeping well for almost a week.

Notes: So what did you think? I'm still working on how to deal with Hotch and McGee to a lesser degree.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: This one has a little bit of angst, but not too much you'll see. Thanks as always for the support on this guys!

* * *

Abby was curled up next to Reid she ran her fingers along his bare chest he smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head. She sighed happily. This was her favourite time of day. She missed this most when he was on a case. She moved so that she could look at him, and she could tell that he was deep in thought. He ran his fingers along her cheek trying to reassure her she shouldn't worry but it was hard not to.

"There's something on your mind," she told him.

"Every time I bring up planning the wedding, you change the subject," he explained.

"Spencer, I…"

"You do want to marry me, right?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"Of course I do. I just don't see why we have to make a big deal about it. I'm not the kind of woman who wants to march down the aisle in a big white dress with all kinds of people watching us."

"I understand that, but I don't have many friends and almost no family. It would be easy to have something small, and I think we'd both be more comfortable with that. There's more to it than that."

As much as she loved him, sometimes she hated that he was a profiler. "I told you not to use your mind reading profiler tricks on me Spencer."

"I don't read minds, I study behaviour and even if I didn't I would hope that I could see when my partner had something on her mind, Abby. I know there's something going on, and I need you to tell me so we can find a solution together."

"I guess I never really thought about having a ceremony after I lost my parents," she explained, feeling tears in her eyes.

He wiped her tears with his fingers. "I know that's hard for you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise you have every right to know why I'm feeling this way honey. It's hard to do this without them."

"I wish it wasn't like that. The wedding doesn't have to be something big I wouldn't be comfortable with that either, but it would be nice to do something with the people who matter most to us."

"I know you're right, logically."

"I was born in Las Vegas now one would question it if we went."

"I don't know if I want to elope, Spencer. I have no idea what I want," she sighed.

"I only want to make you happy Abby."

There were tears falling down her cheeks. "I know you do. I just keep thinking about how my parents should be here for this."

"I know Abby, but you'll have Gibbs."

She nodded. "Sometimes I miss them more than others. Spencer what if I never find something that will make me happy without them there?"

"We would sign the paperwork and I'd start wearing a wedding band, it seems like the most logical choice."

"Would you really do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course, if that's what you need."

"You're too good to me Spencer Reid, you really are."

"That isn't possible Abby."

She kissed his cheek. "That's one of the many things I love about you Doctor Spencer Reid."

He ran his fingers along her cheeks. "As you've told me many times, that's what you do when you love a person."

There were tears in her eyes, and she curled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and let her get it out. He knew that this was hard for her, and he felt a little guilty for bringing it up. All he wanted was for them to decide what they wanted, to set a date if that's what she wanted, or to decide t elope if that was easier. He wanted to know when he was going to be able to call her his wife.

"I'm sorry Abby," he told her.

"My silly Spencer," she told him. "You had every right to tell me what you were feeling. I promise you I want to marry you, I just need to wrap my brain around the how, okay?"

"All right I understand. When you know what you want tell me and we'll make it happen."

"Thank you Spencer. I think I'm gonna go make us some French toast."

She kissed him softly and got out of the bed to start their breakfast. He followed her out a few minutes later. He started the coffee, and the kettle for her tea. He then got some plates and cutlery out as well at the maple syrup. She smiled at him and soon they enjoyed their breakfast hoping neither of their phones were going to start ringing.

Notes: Was that evil? Let me know heart all


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: All right so this is how I went you'll see why as we go. I know I said I'd have a final count by today but I'm not quite there yet. Have a couple parts which I might drop and a few things I still want to sort out. I know it's gonna be somewhere over thirty parts tho.

* * *

It was a few days after their chat about the wedding. They were curled up on the couch together curled up under a blanket. Abby had talked him into watching some movies with her. It was a nice change of pace and Reid was trying to stay alert during the movie. As much as he liked spending time with her but he preferred it when they would read books or chat. The pace of the movie couldn't match the way he read and he would often get bored.

"Come on Spencer, it's a good movie," she told him.

"It seems rather like a fairy tale to me," he explained.

"It's just escapism, silly, please don't overthink it."

"I'm trying, honestly I am."

He wanted to enjoy the same things she did, but sometimes it was hard. He knew they couldn't always go to museums or spend days with piles of books. She had taught him a lot already and he hoped that he would be able to enjoy going out to a movie that didn't have subtitles with her. His hands were absently playing with her hair, which was down since neither of them had wanted to change out of their pajamas.

She kissed him softly. "All right," he kissed back tenderly, pushing her onto the couch. "Spencer," she sighed.

"What? You've been telling me since I met you I should be more spontaneous."

"I meant kissing me in a crowded park, not smooching your way out of what you think is a chick flick."

He laughed, "all right. You're right. Can we try a different kind of movie, maybe one that has some history to it?"

"I'm not in the mood for that today." She clicked off the movie. "I've been thinking about the wedding since we talked."

"I don't want you to rush into a decision. I want you to be happy with what happens, whatever we have to do."

"I know you do and that's part of the reason I know what I want Spencer. I want to marry you. I don't want to wait til we hash out a million details. I think we should visit your mom," she told him.

"Abby?" he asked, uncertainly.

"I've been thinking a lot since we talked about the wedding. It feels like the right choice right now."

"You're sure?"

As much as he was all right with the idea of eloping, he needed to be sure she really was too. He honestly didn't care how the ceremony happened so long as it made her happy. While he was sure that choosing to be married this way would mean he would not get to see her in a wedding dress he accepted it when he'd suggested it to her. He didn't want to tell her that seeing his bride-to-be in a fancy gown was the only part of the wedding he had ever cared about; he didn't want to put any more pressure on her.

She nodded. "I can't imagine doing it without my parents there. I know it's illogical but it's what I'm feeling. I know I want to marry you, and I don't see the point in waiting to plan something big and formal that would just make me miss them more."

"All right, but what about Gibbs? I thought you wanted him to be a part of it."

"I still kind of do, but I don't think I can make it work, I know he'll understand."

He kissed her cheek. "If you change your mind I won't get mad Abby."

"I know that," she assured him. "But I want to meet your mom and it would be nice to be done with all this wedding stuff and just get on with what's important, our future together."

"I'll see what I can find on such short notice."

"How about you leave the trip planning to me, my tech unsavvy boo."

"That's a good idea I can start packing if you'd like."

She kissed him softly then he went into the their bedroom, while she started up her computer to find a last minute deal. She was suddenly nervous about everything, but she knew it was the right choice. She would never have been able to figure out all the details without her parents there. As much as she had never thought about the possibility of eloping nothing with Reid had gone who either of them expected it to. Somehow it all seemed logical and she could hardly wait to marry him.

Notes: So what do you think? I hope you liked it and what's coming next. Heart for all the support.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Diana meets her soon to be daughter in law! I know you're all worried about Abby's dress choice for her wedding I promise I used my best judgement.

* * *

Reid and Abby went into Benington's glad that his mother was there, they had tried to visit sooner but one time she had gotten their weekend of confused with another, and the other she had had an episode and refused to see them. He was both nervous and excited about them meeting. He wanted them to know each other of course but he never knew how his mother would react to anyone, especially someone like Abby.

He took Abby's hand as they went into her room. Abby looked around the room, glad that it really did seem like a home like he'd told her. She didn't like the idea of someone living in a sterile hospital like building. Diana had a few pictures of them, as well as a lot of books; like mother like son she thought. She didn't have a TV in the room, which didn't surprise her, and she also noticed notebooks on her side table. She smiled when she saw them.

"Spencer," Diana greeted them, giving him a hug, and shaking her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Abby."

"You too Missus Reid," she greeted, hugging her instead, shaking her hand seemed too formal.

"That's nice. Spencer's told me so much about you. You're exactly as he described you, but he didn't tell me about how you dressed. What is that exactly?"

"It's called goth, but I'm not dark or anything like that."

"I can see that you're so kind. I think it's adorable and it suits you."

"I can't believe you're as sick as they say."

"Today's a good day Abby they aren't all like this I can assure you of that. I didn't want to meet you on what could have been a bad day knowing how much you mean to Spencer."

"I don't understand."

"Spencer's never told me about any woman in his life before you. I knew that shows how important you are to him. Spencer is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I do want him to be happy. If I had met you on the wrong day I could have been the reason he lost one of the best things in his life."

She hugged her. "Missus Reid that's nice, but it would have taken a lot more than your disease to scare me. I did my research."

"You're smart, like Spencer."

"No one is smart like Spencer."

"You are, I know, a mother knows, Abby."

She laughed. "All right Missus Reid if you say so."

"It's Diana please, Abby. I bet you want to see Spencer's baby pictures."

"I'd love that."

"I'm going to go talk to Doctor Norman see if we can go out to dinner."

"Okay Spencer," they both told him.

He left the room, smiling glad they were getting along so well. Diana took some photo albums out of her side table. Abby was glad to be spending some time with her soon to be mother in law, but she liked having Reid close, just in case. Usually he would kiss her cheek before leaving a room, and she wondered if something might be bothering him.

"Why didn't he stay?" Abby asked.

"He doesn't like these pictures, his father is a lot of them."

"Oh, I think I understand, I know that his father leaving was really rough on him. I'll never understand how a parent could do that."

"Me either, I don't even think William does honestly. Spencer was a very special and unique child sometimes I think that was too much for his father. He wanted a little boy who would run off and play baseball with him, not one who would sit in bed and read to his mother when she was sick."

"Spencer was born with such a huge heart he doesn't even know he has."

"I know, and I also know you'll make him see that because you have the same kind of heart."

"You're gonna make me all mushy."

The two of them looked through the photo albums together, Diana telling Abby stories about young Reid. Abby loved hearing about him, and enjoyed seeing the pictures. She could almost picture what their kids might look like. She thought the photos of him in his glasses, dressed similarly to how he now did were adorable.

Notes: I thought it would be nice to show Diana having a good day. I've had her have bad ones in other fics, but it didn't fit this one. Let me know what you think! hearts and hugz all!


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: I might be evil. You are warned.

* * *

Reid, Abby and Diana were just finishing up their dinner together. They had gone out for sushi, somehow Abby had talked Diana into going and she ended up loving it. The two of them were having a good laugh watching Reid struggle with his chopsticks. In the end the server came by and put down a set of the children's ones that come attached together. He smiled at her awkwardly then took them. Now that he could get his food in his mouth.

"How can a man who is so good at so many things not be able to master using chopsticks?" Abby asked giggling, but curling up to him playfully.

"Because foraging for food with to sticks with points on the end is not an effective way to obtain nutrients."

"It works for a lot of people around the world. In fact chopsticks have been around longer than forks."

"I imagine the fork was invented by a starving Asian man in that case.

"Even you can't perfect everything my silly Spencer." She kissed him softly, and felt his cheeks burn red. "But I still love you."

He ran his fingers along her cheek and whispered, "and I love you."

"That's what I was missing, and why I know you two are going to make it work," Diana told them.

"Thank you, I hope you're right," Abby told her.

"You're not going to elope while you're here are you?"

"It was part of the plan, yes."

"You have to want more than that."

She shook her head. "No, not really but I do know I want you there, please?"

"Abby, I hate those places, they're tacky, they're gimmicks, and they're not where you go for real love. When you have what you two have you do it with the people you love not with something so fake."

"The two most important to me are missing, I can't imagine doing it without them, but you're the most important person to Spencer and you need to be there, please. I don't want to rissk you having a bad day on our wedding day."

"Abby, is this really what you want, when I know Spencer will make anything happen for you."

"What I really want no one can make happen, but given the options available it is what I want. It's going to be great to introduce Spencer as my husband."

"All right, so long as you're sure. I know Spencer is just as excited to call you his wife."

"I am sure about and I sure hope he does. Thank you. I've done a lot of research for somewhere nice. I found a place I like we can check it out then maybe go back tomorrow."

"There's no telling what tomorrow will bring Abby," Diana told her.

"All right we'll see what we can make happen, because you need to be there for this to happen."

"That's kind of you Abby."

"If I can't have my parents, Spencer is going to have his mom. I know this is the right choice for sure now because there would be no telling how you would feel if set a date and planned a whole huge wedding."

"Thank you."

They continued eating. Abby's mind was already racing. She was getting more excited about going to the small chapel she'd found, and hopefully get married. The whole thing seemed so quick, but in her mind she could only see how perfect it all was. Everything she had done with Reid had happened quickly, and it made sense that they would be married after a short engagement too. She wasn't sure how the people they loved would react to it, but they weren't doing this to please others, they were going to get married because it was what they both wanted. They finished their meal and after Reid called Bennington's they left to look at the chapel Abby had found online, hoping it was as nice as it sounded.

Notes: This part felt right. Let me know what you think guys hearts and hugz.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: It's time it's time it's time! hehe...

* * *

When they got to the chapel they were happy to see it looked like the pictures. It was a little bit out of the way of the usual tourist traffic. It was small and when they went inside they were greeted by a very friendly young woman.

"Hi there folks," she greeted, with a smile. "How can we help you today?"

"My fiancé and were looking at places online, and so far this looks like it's exactly what it says it is," Abby explained.

"We try to be. We don't do theme weddings, we even have breathalyser to be sure we aren't adding to someone's bad decision, not that we need that for you two. Tell me about yourselves, please," the young woman invited.

"I'm Abby Scuito, and this is my boo Spencer Reid, and his mom Diana. Spencer was born here so we thought while we were visiting we might take the stress of planning our wedding off if we could find the right place."

"All right, it's nice to meet all of you." She shook Abby's hand, then Diana's but Reid just waved.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I don't like hand shaking."

"That's all right, so you grew up here?"

He nodded. "Yes, our house was actually about four blocks from here. I certainly never thought I would end up at one of these chapels."

The receptionist laughed. "I'm Andie by the way, you don't remember me do you Spencer?"

He examined her for a moment. "A friend of mine had cousin named Andie. Wow! What lead you to doing this?"

"I've always liked being a part of making people happy. I decided that I would try to run a place that's not about splash and circumstance and living the Las Vegas cliché and luckily enough I've been able to make a living of it."

"It must be amazing to be involved with a couple's happiest day."

"It certainly is, but you're not here to catch up with vague old friends. Abby we do have a small change room right through there if you'd like."

"Thank you, I just need to run to the car."

"You brought a dress?" Reid asked, shocked.

"Of course I did, and I'm gonna knock your mismatched sox off."

Andie laughed. "I can't believe you still do that!"

"It good luck," Reid explained. "I certainly want good luck on my wedding day."

"I understand, we can start the paperwork while Abby gets her dress. I assume you'll want some photos and a video today."

"Yes, that would be amazing," Abby told her.

"I'll have to call an associate of mine and he'll be here shortly."

Abby went to the car and got the dress while Reid started the paperwork. Before Andie brought her to the small room for her to change she had her sign a few things. Diana had gone with her soon to be daughter in law while Andie brought Reid into the chapel area. She knew Reid was waiting for her, but she suddenly felt overwhelmed. She had gotten her mother's wedding dress customised in a deep burgundy, not quite blood red. She had altered the dress but hadn't changed it much, it had an A-line skirt and a halter top and she had always loved it. She left the room and saw the look on Diana's face, and noticed someone with a camera.

"I'm James, I've set up my video camera already and we can take a few shots of you and your soon to be husband as well as your guest after."

"That sounds perfect thank you," Abby told him smiling.

"Your dress is beautiful," Diana told her soon to be daughter in law.

"It was my mom's. I got it dyed when Spencer proposed. The woman who did the alterations and ended up dying it for me thought I was crazy. I knew black would be too harsh, but I knew I didn't want white."

"That shade of red is beautiful on you, it's nice and deep and unique like you are."

"Thank you, I hope Spencer likes it."

"Of course he will. He's amazed you brought the dress for this at all. I hope he remembers to breathe."

"It's what I wanted, it makes me feel a little more like my parents are here."

Diana hugged her tightly, letting her get her emotions out before moving forward. As happy as Abby was about marrying Reid she was still upset her parents couldn't be there. She was trying to focus on the good but she knew she had let her emotions out, and she trusted Diana. She wiped her tears a few minutes later, then fixed her make up before going out into the chapel to join him.

The look on his face when he saw her had been priceless, it was all she had needed. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit, with a white shirt and a purple tie. She wasn't thinking about how they were going to tell everyone, and what they might think all she could think about was how much she wanted this. She walked toward him, glad when he took her hands. The ceremony was simple and perfect, exactly what they wanted. There was a part of them that didn't believe it was real, they thought it might be easier once their work families were there. As much as they missed them they knew they'd made the right choice.

Notes: Soooo... let me know heart :D


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Glad the wedding went over well. Just another small part before they start telling the teams.

* * *

Since they had gone to chapel early in the evening Abby had decided to go out after they had dropped his mother off. Abby knew Reid couldn't go to a lot of the casinos although she wasn't in the mood for gambling anyway. They were back at the hotel so Abby could use her laptop and find something fun. She didn't want to do something safe like they always did.

"Spencer since we didn't really get to do the bachelor bachelorette party thing, what if we do something a little outside your comfort zone?" Abby suggested.

"I'm not a person who has ever understood the traditions of a bachelor party Abby. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"A burlesque show, I have some friends back home who are dancers, and I've done some classes with them. I think it would be a lot of fun!"

"I suppose we could give it a try if that's what you want to do."

They got changed, and she gave him the directions. When they got to the small venue they went inside and were seated not too far from the front. Reid still couldn't believe he had agreed to do this. Abby assured him it would be fun, but this certainly wasn't in his comfort zone. He felt so out of place, between how he was dressed and his nerves he felt as on display as the performers would be.

"Abby," he sighed as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Spencer, it's okay." She kissed him softly. "Thank you for coming tonight I know you'll love it."

"I still don't fully understand why you brought me."

"Burlesque is art, it's dancing and something I like. I want you to like it too. I know you're not gonna cheat on me with any of these women, and everyone likes to see something beautiful. Plus I thought this would be a good substitute for a bachelor party."

He shook his head. "It's not something I really needed. I do want to start to enjoy the things you do though Abby."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. The show was soon underway, and Reid realised that Abby was right, there was something artistic about it. He liked the old fashioned costumes they wore, and the performance aspect. Although they didn't take all their clothes off, he did tend to look away or look down when the dancers were wearing the least amount of clothes. Abby liked this bashful side of him and was glad he had agreed to go. At the intermission Abby was surprised when she heard giggling behind them.

"OMG! Leigh," a woman giggled. "I totally told you it was him!"

"Wow, you're right! If it isn't strange Spencer!" the other woman laughed. "I can't believe you're at a burlesque show!"

"Excuse you!" Abby snapped. "What's your problem? Can't you see we're on a date?"

"Oh that's rich," the first girl laughed. "A date! There's no way he's on a date with you. This is Spencer Reid we're talking about, the strange kid who graduated with us when he was twelve."

"Being smart doesn't make you odd, or different, it's just a part of who you are. I know you're never going to believe it but I'm very happy to be married to this man. We don't get nearly enough time to enjoy time together and you both managed to take that away from us."

"Married," both the women giggled.

Neither Abby nor Reid saw any point in continuing to talk to these women. As much as they were enjoying themselves they didn't want to have to deal with the negativity of the two women Reid had gone to high school with, since they clearly had not grown up since then. They got out to the parking lot and she was surprised when he kissed her since she as usually the one who initiated their stolen pubic kisses. He pulled away a few moments later.

"Thank you for being so good to me. That's why I often don't like to go out while I'm here. I was like a sideshow to a lot of those people I went to school with," he explained. "When they recognise me I feel like that kid again instead of being who I am now. I love you and I love that you're willing to defend me."

"Of course I want to put those people in their place. No one should treat another human being like that. You're amazing and they're too stupid to see that. I love you Spencer and nothing will change that. We all have people like that in our pasts." She ran her fingers along his cheek. "Let's focus on us okay?"

"I like that idea. There's a café just down the street which usually has live entertainment if you want to stay out."

"That sounds perfect, thank you for going to the show with me."

He took her hand, and they walked the few blocks to the café. There were a lot less people, and a folk singer was sitting on the small stage strumming a guitar and singing cover songs. The couple enjoyed the rest of their evening, nervously excited about going back two work in a couple days and telling everyone their news.

Notes: I wanted to have Abby bring Reid to a burlesque show since I saw a showcase a few weeks ago. I hope I made it work. Let me know!


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Time to start telling the teams hehe...

* * *

Abby put a picture of her and Reid from the chapel on her desk, grinning. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. She knew they'd be surprised, and hoped they'd understand this was what she needed to do. She heard the elevator bing and they all came out, confused by the letters she'd left on each of their desks, including one for Ducky and Palmer. In the letters she had told them all she had news, and to think about a day where they could all do something together.

"Hey, Abs, why is there a picture of you in your mother's wedding dress dyed red?" McGee asked.

"'Cause Spencer and I eloped," she told them.

Gibbs hugged her tightly. "Congratulations." He then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I thought you were planning something," McGee reminded her.

"We were trying, but I couldn't get past not having my parents there. So we decided we'd visit Spencer's mom and see if we could make it happen. She was having a really good day, so we decided to go for it so she could be there. It was perfect."

"I'm glad," Gibbs assured her.

"I thought Spencer was going to pass out when he saw me, he didn't think I'd have a dress."

"I bet he wasn't expecting your dress to look like that, either," Ziva told her. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you. He wasn't at all the look on his face was priceless. It made everything perfect, just wait 'til you see the pictures."

"When is that?"

"In a couple of weeks we're going to have a celebration with our friends, we're going to show everyone the pictures and video and have a good time without all the pressure of wedding and reception."

"That sounds great."

"I'm looking forward to it," McGee told her, hugging her.

"It's gonna be fun I know it. Spencer'll be happy you want to celebrate with us too."

He nodded. "I just needed to get used to the idea. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"You're darn right Tim! But you won't have to deal with that again. I'm gonna be a one marriage kind of girl."

"I know you will be Abs," Gibbs assured her.

"Hey what'd I miss?" DiNozzo asked coming into her lab.

"Nothing big," Abby laughed. "Spencer and me went to Las Vegas this weekend."

"Don't even start Abby, you might be a wild child but your new beau is so not."

"It didn't stop us from getting married while we were there. I guess it was pretty boring though since Spencer can't really go to casinos."

"Abby! You're shitting me."

She took the picture and showed it him. "Nope, and we'll be getting a video to prove it soon."

He hugged her tightly. "Congratulations Abby, I'm happy for you."

"What exactly are we celebrating my dear?" Ducky asked coming into her lab. "Mister Palmer is absent again today, Breena has an ultrasound."

"I guess I'll have to go by later and tell him the news."

"What news is that Abagail?"

"Spencer and I decided to get married on the weekend. Don't fret it was a gorgeous little chapel off the strip, with an amazing woman who owned it and performs the ceremonies herself. You'll see when we get the video. It was perfect."

"Congratulations my dear, you are positively glowing."

"Thank you Ducky! We're going to have a celebration with everyone, but with his mom being so sick and having a good day when I met her it just seemed so right to get it done. It was perfect really."

"I look forward to it."

Director Vance came into her lab. "Sorry to end this early, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva I need you in MTAC to be read in so we can work a case."

They all hugged Abby before they left her office. She sent Reid a text saying it might a late night. She had slowly taught him to text her once in a while. She knew that she would be busy soon so she was glad to receive a response not long after her, assuring her it was fine if she had to work late, and that telling everyone was going well. She was sure at some point he would tell her he would be going out of town again, but she tried not to focus on that and do her job.

Notes: Did I make it too easy with McGee? I think it fits him tho... let me know what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Time to tell team BAU. Soo it occured to me I forgot about Abby's brothers. I feel like putting them in now would be a little to round peg square hole. My muse gave me something last night for a little later but no sorry for that.

* * *

Reid was excited to tell everyone about his trip. He hoped they would all understand why they had eloped instead of having ceremony with the people they loved. He was also trying to stay optimistic about how Hotch might react to the news but it was hard. Abby kept reminding him to not let one person's negativity affect him, but was hard sometimes. He was glad that Garcia was the first person in.

"Hey boy wonder, what's up, I can hear you thinking from over here," she told him.

"There's something I need to tell everyone, but I'm not sure how to get the words out," he explained.

"It's only me right now, so there's less pressure, what's on your mind?"

"Abby and I went to Las Vegas this weekend," he began but was interrupted.

"Come on kid," joked Morgan. "You're banned from most casinos, how much damage could you have done on your home turf?"

"Actually we got married while we were there."

Garcia hugged him tightly. "Omg! I'm so happy for you! I'll have to call Abby later. Wow! Congratulations sweet pea!"

"Thank you, we're going to plan something so we can celebrate with everyone, and see the photos and video."

"That sounds amazing."

"Reid, my man I didn't think you had it in you, but congrats! You and Abby are great together," Morgan told him, awkwardly trying to give him a fist pump.

JJ joined them. "What did I miss?" she asked after witnessing the attempted fist pump.

"Our boy has some big news from his weekend," Morgan told her.

"That sounds intriguing," Rossi agreed as he came down the stairs from his office to see what was happening.

"Abby and I decided to visit my mom and while we were there we found a beautiful little chapel and decided to get married. She was struggling with the idea of having a ceremony without her parents. Since my mom was having a really good day she decided she needed to be there and it happened. She looked amazing."

He showed them a picture he had put in his wallet. Reid had never been one to keep big pictures on his desk. He liked to keep the photos that mattered to him close. He had an old one of him and his mother, a few with various members of the team, some of Henry as he continued to grow, and now his wedding picture. He hoped he would one day add pictures of his own children, but he wasn't ready to tell everyone about that yet.

Hotch came out of his office, "conference room," he told them.

"Aaron another minute or two isn't going to change anything," Rossi reasoned.

"If Reid wants to tell everyone how he decided to be impulsive and naïve over the weekend he can do it on his own time. While we are here we work Garcia go set up the projector."

She nodded and went into the conference room. The rest of the team followed not wanting to incur the wrath of their boss. Hotch stopped Reid. Reid sighed softly, not wanting to do this. He didn't care if he supported the choice they'd made, he knew it was the right thing and that's all that mattered. He still treated Hotch with respect while they were working, there was no use bringing personal problems into the field.

"You said yourself we have work to do. I can keep pretending like nothing changed," Reid told him, walking away.

He sat down and listened to the briefing. Before they headed to the airstrip he texted Abby to tell her they had a case in California. Everyone focused on the case while they were in the air, but what happened was still looming. Reid knew what mattered were the people who did support his choice, but he had hoped that being married would prove to Hotch that what he shared with Abby was real. Everyone else could clearly see how good she was for him, and that the way she dressed was just another part of who she was.

Reid was already looking forward to getting home already. She always seemed to find a way to find the positive in anything. He didn't want to talk to Garcia about it, since it wasn't her issue to deal with since it involved Hotch. He loved his job, and the people he worked with and he wasn't going to let one perso cost him that, even if he was the boss. Eventually he knew Hotch would see what all the people who mattered most to him did; that Abby was the only person for him.

Notes: I'm not sure I'm gonna show Hotch turning around. Let me know what you think. HUGZ and hearts all!


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Still working out the Hotch thing, and possible idea for Abby's brothers. No promises tho work's a little cray and I'm not feeling 100%

* * *

It had been over a week since their wedding in Las Vegas, but it was time for the to celebrate with the people they loved. They didn't want something big and fancy, at hall. They had eloped to escape all of that pressure. Instead they were once again celebrating at the small Italian restaurant where they had gone on their first date. The staff had always been good to them and it took the pressure off.

They had received pictures as well a video of their small ceremony and were looking forward to sharing it with their friends. This was going to be the first time their teams were going to all be together and they hoped everyone would get along. They had gotten to the restaurant early to set up her computer to a projector, as well as put a few small decorations on the tables and talk to the staff about the food.

They were nervously excited as they waited for everyone to arrive. They weren't surprised that Gibbs and Rossi were the first ones to arrive. They both went over and hugged Abby, then Rossi disappeared for a few minutes.

"David Rossi," Abby told him, glaring at him. "You did not do what I think you just did!"

"It's my pleasure," he told her. "I know you and Reid can do this, but I want to. I also know you said no gifts, but in my family you don't go to a wedding without a gift."

"This isn't a wedding," she told him. "It's a celebration."

"Still, you kids deserve it, it's not refundable either so you may as well enjoy it."

She hugged him again. "Thank you then I guess."

"You're more than welcome." He noticed Reid was busy talking to Gibbs. "I've tried talking to Hotch but he's not budging on this. I don't understand why he's being so stubborn about this."

"He's angry," Gibbs stated, they all looked at him. "I'm investigator too. He's angry he lost who he had, and Reid found someone. I nearly lost an old friend over that. I hope he comes around though."

"Thank you Gibbs," Reid told him.

Garcia and Morgan joined them and Ziva and Tony weren't far behind. The staff started to put out some antipasto as well as some warm appetizers. Palmer and Breena arrived next, followed by Ducky. JJ and Will arrived last.

"Sorry we're late Spence," JJ told him. "Henry wouldn't settle. I had to promise you and Abby would bring him to the park the next time you're both off."

"All right, I'm sure we can make that happen can't we Abby?"

"Of course! It'll be amazing to see my boo with his sweet little godson again. I hope he doesn't ask too many questions about when we're having babies again. Last time I told him we needed to married first."

JJ laughed. "I don't know why he's so interested in getting a new little cousin or sibling lately. Does that mean you might want children then?"

"When the time is right, yes," Abby replied.

"You sound so much like Spence. I'm so happy for you both."

It was nice to have everyone there to celebrate with them; almost everyone. No one said anything about Hotch's absence but they all felt it. Everyone seemed to be getting along, McGee seemed to be star struck by Garcia. DiNozzo and Morgan had also seemed to hit it off. After everyone had eaten they decided to show the video they had been sent. Everyone was happy to get the chance to watch it. The ceremony had been perfect for them. It was simple yet classy it didn't look like something that happened in Las Vegas.

Even though they had insisted their friends not get them gifts, no one listened. For the most part they were given gift cards for furniture shops. JJ and Garcia had given Abby wedding scrap book, with dark red and black pages as well as all of the decorations she could need and Reid a book series that Reid had been searching for. Gibbs made them a large hope chest, but it was Rossi who had surprised them the most. He had given them a fully paid for honeymoon in Hawaii. He had pulled some strings at the FBI and worked with Gibbs to ensure the couple would be able to take a well-earned vacation.

Notes: So what do you think? Still polishing some stuff hope to have a final count soon. Hope you're enjoying this let me know heart


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: I decided to add a part with Henry. I hope you like it.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the couple had celebrated their marriage with their friends. As JJ had promised they were watching Henry for the day so his parents could have a rare day to themselves. Abby loved it when Reid and Henry were together. Her husband was great with his little godson, they would play games and he would show him magic tricks. The two of them were in the living room playing with some blocks Reid kept for him to play with. Abby thought it was sweet that Reid kept some of the little boy's favourite toys at his home when he visited.

"Uncle Spence?" Henry asked. "D'you think we could please go to a park?"

"I think that's a great idea, there's one not far from here."

"Why don't I pack us a little picnic and we'll all go?" Abby suggested.

"That be fun Auntie Abby!" Henry exclaimed. "I like peanut butters the best!"

"All right sweet little man I can make that for you. I do you like pudding or jello better?"

"Umm," he said looking up at the ceiling. "Puddings cause it's no slimy."

Abby laughed. "All right pudding it is sweetheart. Do you want an apple or banana?"

"Both!"

"All right, I'll go get that together while you and Uncle Spence put your blocks away."

"I wanna show Mommy the house we made."

"I can take a picture and send it to her. Smile big," she told him taking out her phone and sent it to JJ.

"Thanks you," he said and then he began to put the blocks back in the container Reid kept them in.

Abby went into the kitchen and started making them some sandwiches. She then put in some pudding cups and fruit as well as some cookies for them. She had a nice picnic basket she had received as a gift, and she packed in the food. She smiled when she went into the living room and saw Reid helping Henry with his shoes. She couldn't help but smile and think about how great he was with the little boy, and imagine what he might be like with his own kids when the time was right.

"All right let's go to the park guys," Abby told them, the picnic basket in her hand and she put on her own shoes.

Henry took one of each of their hands and the three of the walked to the park which wasn't far from the apartment. Abby was happy that the little boy had accepted her as a part of his godfather's life so easily. He was telling them a story about how he almost lost his favourite blue bunny toy at the store. Abby knew from JJ that the special toy had been given to him by his godfather. When they got to the park Henry ran off to play on the slide.

"You're amazing with him Spencer," Abby told him. "I can almost see you with our kids one day."

Reid laughed nervously. "It's a lot easier to be good when he's such a great kid. JJ's helped me a lot and I've tried to study a few books about parenting."

"Spencer you break everything down so clinically. I think we would have well behaved kids when we have them. As much research as you've done it's this proves to me that you're going to make a great parent. You engage him, you find things to do with him that he likes. He loves you, don't you want to feel that full time?"

"It's something that I think I want in the future, and I hope I will prove to be an effective parent."

She laughed and kissed his cheek softly. "I know you'll be amazing sweetheart."

A few minutes later Henry ran up to them and took Reid's hand and play dragged him to the swings. Reid helped him onto one and began to push him. Henry began to laugh as his godfather pushed him on the swing. Abby's heart skipped a beat when she heard the little boy's squeals of delight when Reid did an "under-dog." She was surprised by how long they played before they wondered back complaining they were hungry.

She opened up the basket, and first laid out a dark colour blanket that was secured in the lid of the basket. She began to take out the food, giving Henry his sandwich and a banana to start with. The little boy gobbled down the food as the two adults enjoyed their own lunch. Part way through she gave him a juice box which he gladly drank, and then finished his lunch. He went back to play, and a few hours later he climbed up onto Reid, and fell asleep on his shoulder. Abby held Reid's hand as he held the sleeping boy the whole way home. The people they passed on the street all smiled at the scene and Abby was determined to have that feeling to keep one day.

Notes: So that was that, let me know what you think. HUGZ all


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I'm trying to get my thoughts together for a part at the BAU, Abby is just more organic to me cause she's got her own space. thanks to my anonymous new reviewer for the avalanche of reviews it made my day when I got in from work!

* * *

Abby was sitting at her desk eating left over pasta from a container when McGee came down to ask her something. They latest case they were working seemed to be stalled. Nothing fit into place, and everyone was getting frustrated by it. Abby was waiting on results and thought she could sneak in at least a few bites of her lunch.

"I thought your microwave quit," he told her.

"It did."

"So you're eating cold spaghetti?"

"Yeah, so?" she replied, putting down the container grudgingly.

"Are you pregnant or something?"

"Um, no, not yet anyway, Mcgee," she laughed. "I've always eaten cold pasta silly. I just don't eat here often, but Spencer makes yummy homemade tomato sauce and if I do get pregnant I'll have to eat better, so I thought I'd start bringing lunch and having better habits. Spencer always makes sure to have leftovers. They taste best cold."

"Whatever."

She shook her head, a little annoyed that he had interrupted her lunch for what seemed like no reason. She picked up the container again and took another bite. McGee shook his head at her watching her. She took a sip of her Caf-Pow.

"Did you come down here to question my lunch choices?" she asked him.

"Gibbs want you to run this," he told her, handing her a glove.

"I've already tried to find prints it, but this guy was smart," she told him.

"He wants you to run it through the mass spec see what it comes up with."

"It?" she asked. "If you don't treat Major Mass Spec right he won't give results." She then whispered to the machine. "Don't worry Timmy's just being silly today."

"Does your scientific husband know his wife talks to machines?"

She giggled. "Of course he does, and he says he finds it cute. He told me it was part of my charm."

"He's got it bad Abs."

"I know he does, but then so do I."

She continued to eat her lunch, hoping the McGee would leave but he seemed to be intent on waiting for the results. She offered him some food but he shook his head, seemingly disgusted by the thought of eating cold pasta. She heard the elevator bing, but didn't hear any footsteps so she knew it was Gibbs who was joining them.

"Abs, you got anything for me?" Gibbs asked, walking in.

"Major Mass Spec is still thinking." Just then it binged. "Major Mass Spec must like you Gibbs. See McGee if you're nice to him he works better. You could learn a lot from Gibbs."

"Abby," sighed Gibbs."

She took out the reading. "Let's see here, all right, the compound is a mix of vinegar, baking soda and hydrogen peroxide."

"So the killer was making grade school volcano?" McGee asked.

"Or is a green clean freak," Abby reasoned.

Gibbs kissed her cheek. She smiled and continued to eat her pasta.

"McGee with me! Good work Abs. For the love of god I'll give you the money to get a new microwave."

"Um, I don't need one, but thanks Gibbs. Wait! I don't know what I did."

"Solved the case, move it McGee!"

The two of them ran out of her office, and she took a long sip of her caf-pow, before she finished her lunch. She sighed softly when she heard her phone beep. Reid would always text her on the way to the airstrip. She knew that having to leave was part of his job, but it certainly didn't make it any easier. She looked at the text, and found out he was heading to Ohio. She took another long sip of her Caf-Pow and then continued a search she had been working on. She was surprised when someone else came into her lab. She turned around and saw Ducky.

"Oh, hey Ducky, what brings you up here?" she asked.

"I have misplaced a file, and you were the last person to sign for it," he told her.

"Oh, sorry Ducky I didn't think anyone would need it. Spencer's been looking at some old files for his forensics course. Director Vance said it was fine as long as there was nothing classified in the files."

"It would seem that our new dead marine was the brother of the man in that case. I don't believe it's important to the case, but if you can bring the file back in case so we can be sure."

"Sure Ducky, no worries. That's a little hinky isn't it?"

"It certainly is my dear."

She knew she should go get the file, but she was already dreading going to the empty apartment more than she had to. She put on her coat and got her parasol and decided to get it over with, knowing Gibbs wouldn't have anything for her and would likely want to see the file just to be sure there was no connection.

Notes: I realised I dropped the idea of Reid doing forensics courses I hope it worked. Also I totally eat cold left over like all the time and my coworkers generally think I'm nuts!


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: There's a little bit of sad, and a little bit of happy in this one. Thank you as always for the support folks it means a lot heart.

* * *

Reid got in from work and was surprised to hear a soft sound coming from the back of the apartment. He and Abby had been married for eight months, and there were still times he wasn't sure how to approach a situation. He followed the noise, but as soon as the door squeaked open it stopped. He looked in their room and Abby was getting up from the bed, but it was obvious she'd been crying, and she quickly turned away from him. He walked to her and took her hand, she didn't pull away but she didn't look at him either he was scared he had done something wrong.

"Abby?" he asked concerned. "Did I…?"

She stopped him. "It wasn't you. It's nothing, Spencer," she tried to assure him.

"Please don't push me away, what happened?"

"It's silly."

"Don't say that, what happened I want to help?"

She turned toward him, tears started to fall down her cheeks again. "I took a pregnancy test, I was so sure this time."

He pulled her closer to him, and she curled up into him, and began sobbing as he held her. "Abby," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I know what you're gonna say Spencer. I want it too much maybe it's not the right time. I just- I want a baby."

"I know, and I want that too, but I hate seeing you hurting like this. How about we make that appointment with the specialist?"

"Are you really willing to that for me?"

"Of course, if that's what you want."

She kissed his cheek softly. "What if they say it can't happen?"

"We ask what we do next, how to adopt, or find a surrogate whatever it takes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Abby. I didn't know I wanted to be a parent before I met you but now I know that's something I want and we'll make it happen no matter how it has to be."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you Spencer, I love you so much."

He kissed her cheek softly. "I love you too."

She hugged him, laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head, unsure what else he should do as she cried softly. She was glad he was so supportive of her, even if she was mourning a feeling instead of something real but he still understood and wanted to help her.

"Wait, you're home early," she told him.

"I wanted to surprise you, I nearly forgot. Remember that play you told me you wanted to see, but it sold out before you found out about it?"

"Yeah," she responded uncertainly.

"I got tickets, well Garcia did, she knows one of the art directors and she was able to get us tickets."

"Spencer, thank you, that's what I needed today. I can't believe you found tickets."

"I was thinking we might go that vegan restaurant you like before the show it's right by the theatre."

"That sounds great! I'd also like to do a little bit of shopping. I want to get Penelope a little something to show her how much I appreciate this."

"Okay sure, are you all right?"

"I will be." She kissed him softly. "I'm going to go get changed."

"All right we can head out when you're ready."

Abby went into their bedroom, and fixed her make up. She couldn't believe Reid had found a way to get tickets to the show. She wanted to have a good time with him and keep her mind off the test. She couldn't let the possibility of something ruin everything. As much as she wanted a baby she still had a good life. She changed into a pair of pants and plain red t-shirt knowing the evening would get cool.

"All right Spencer, let's go, I'm starving," she told him.

"Great, we'll eat first then shop until we can go to the theatre."

"That sounds perfect."

She got her cape and draped it over her shoulders when they left. She was looking forward to a rare date night with her husband. With their jobs it was sometimes hard to get to spend time together so they always cherished those moments together. He opened the car door for her as he always did and their date started and she was determined to focus on that instead of something she couldn't have at that moment, but trusted would happen somehow.

Notes: Soo... more baby genius stuff I know I'm mean lol... let me know what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: A little bit more realism before some more happies. It's looking like this is gonna be about forty two parts. So we're getting nearer the end *tear*. Thanks as always for the support.

* * *

The team were on the jet on their way home from a case. JJ and Blake were playing of cards Reid was sitting with them but had been dealt out for cheating, despite his protests that he hadn't been. They were also discussing ideas for Henry's upcoming birthday party. Rossi and Hotch were on the other side of the plane, which had been happening more and more of late. After a few minutes Reid stood up and checked his phone, before falling into another chair away from his co-workers who were now swapping stories about their weddings. Morgan took his ear buds out when and moved to sit near Reid. Who again looked at his phone and quickly put it away again.

"Pretty boy you look like hell," Morgan told him, a little surprised as he had not looked unrested since had started dating Abby.

"I've got something on my mind," he replied.

"You wanna talk about it man?"

Reid shrugged. "It won't change the situation. Abby and I have been trying to have a baby."

Morgan chuckled. "If you have to try you're doing something wrong."

Reid shook his head. "Never mind, I shouldn't have said anything.'

"I was joking."

Reid took out the e-reader Abby had bought him, clearly not wanting to be bothered anymore. Morgan realised his mistake but knew the young genius needed to talk. After they landed Morgan went straight to Garcia's office. He knew Reid would trust her with whatever was going on especially since she was also friends with Abby.

"How can I help my hot stuff, or is he just here to give some sugar?" Garcia greeted him.

"I'm not allowed to give you sugar anymore girl our boos would get mad," he reminded her.

"Okay true dat, what's up buttercup?"

"Momma, could you go kidnap Reid and pick his brain?" Morgan asked. "I pissed him off before but he needs to talk it out. I think it's something he'd be more willing to talk to you about."

"I'll try but no promises. Reid's a tough nut to crack."

"I know thanks baby girl."

She left her lair and went into the bullpen. Reid was packing up his messenger bag. She might not be a profiler but she could tell something was weighing heavy on his mind. She nearly texted Abby but something told her not to. She just hoped that she could get him to talk to her. He was so private about things sometimes, and he was the only person who could truly keep a secret from them.

"Hey you want to go for a coffee, my treat?" Garcia asked.

"So you can try to pick my brain? No thank you," he replied.

"I need to be less transparent. If you change your mind you got my number."

"Thank you," he responded sincerely.

He continued to put what he needed to into his bag. Garcia knew better than to push him. He knew she was there to listen if he was ever ready to talk, she hoped it was enough. Reid went to go toward JJ but stopped himself letting her leave when the elevator binged he knew she had too much going on herself, although she would always listen. He slumped his bag over his shoulder and went toward the elevator where Blake stood next to him.

"Hey Reid?" asked Blake.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I've been craving that drinking chocolate you brought me last week, can you show me where to get it?"

"Sure."

They left the building and they walked the few blocks to the coffee shop. She could tell there was something on his mind, and she hoped that she might talk being away from work. Reid wasn't sure if this was a ruse, but he decided he should trust her. She was a woman, and although he trusted Garcia sometimes she would tell Morgan more than he would like.

"I know you said you didn't want to talk," she told him.

"Not to them. I don't think they'll understand and I don't need Garcia to tell me that the universe will take care of it. I know it will happen but that simply doesn't help me now."

"What'll happen?"

"Abby and I are trying to have a baby," he whispered.

"Reid, that's great, but it's not always easy."

"I know, and so does Abby but that doesn't make it any easier."

"I know." She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"We've made an appointment with a specialist, but there's a waiting list. Sometimes she says she's sure and she'll buy tests without telling me. She gets so upset Alex, it's so unlike her and it's hard for me to see her like that."

"Sometimes you can love the idea of something so much you make it real and you need to mourn for it even if it never was."

"What do I do for her?"

"What I know you have been. That's all you can do."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"I know it's not what you want to hear."

"I usually talk with JJ about these things, but with her and Will wanting the same thing I didn't want to upset her. Is there really nothing more I can do?"

"I'm afraid not. Maybe your upcoming honeymoon will help matters."

He laughed uncertainly. "Maybe, I should get home though."

"I understand."

He left the coffee shop with a coffee for himself, as well as a brownie and a chocolate milk for Abby. He then went to his car and headed him. He felt a little more at ease after talking with Blake, and he hoped she was right that he was doing what Abby needed. She seemed to be in a good mood when he got in, and was happy he'd brought her two of her favourite things.

Notes: I added this on the fly. I wanted a bit more BAU let me know what you think.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Back to our regular scheduled fluff hehe... thanks as always for the support guys.

* * *

Abby sighed softly as she curled into her husband. They were starting their honeymoon, and she quickly realised Rossi had not spared any expense, and she was curious what was going to greet them when they arrived in Hawaii. She had never flown first class before, but so far it all seemed perfect. She had wanted to do some research on the trip but Rossi told them it was a surprise and to trust him to take care of everything.

"I can't believe Rossi did this for us," Abby told Reid.

"I don't fully understand why honestly," he explained.

She had to stop herself from laughing. "My silly Spencer, he sees you as a son, and not like your old mentor, but like Gibbs does with us. He wants to take care of his family, and this is how." She kissed his cheek softly.

"I suppose I never thought about it that way before. We should just enjoy this, he obviously wanted to do this for us."

"Exactly, I just hope McGee doesn't make a mess of my lab while I'm gone."

"It's only two weeks how much damage can he do?"

She laughed. "You'd be surprised, but I'm going to enjoy this because I didn't think we'd actually have a honeymoon."

"I had ideas for something but this is much better."

"Care to share?"

He shrugged. "No point ruining another possible trip in the future."

"Spencer that's sweet."

She curled into him a little bit more and yawned. He ran his fingers along her cheek and through her hair. She smiled and let her eyes slip shut. She often would fall asleep on trips, she had since she was a kid, but it was nice to know there was someone with her who was awake. Working as long as she had with NCIS she knew how quickly a safe situation could change. While she slept Reid began to flip through her e-reader. She woke up before the plane landed.

"I thought you didn't like reading books on screens," she told him.

"I still prefer paper, but this has its advantages," he responded.

"Such as not traveling with a suitcase full of books."

"I hardly packed any books on for this trip, which is why this was a nice change."

She kissed him softly. "I'm gonna get you using those fancy tablets everyone else has if it kills me."

"I don't want one, the files help me to think. I think texting and learning how to use your e-reader is enough technology for me."

"All right Spencer. I can't believe we're going to be landing soon, and we have no idea what Rossi has planned for us."

"He wanted us to be surprised, so far he hasn't disappointed us."

"You're right."

After the plane landed and they got their luggage they were surprised to see a driver with their names waiting for them. When they followed him out they were shocked to see a limousine there. The driver put their luggage in the trunk and opened the door for them.

"This is amazing, I'm excited to see where we're going to stay," she practically gushed.

"I am too, everything has been perfect so far," he agreed.

They soon pulled up to a beautiful hotel. Neither of them could believe this was where they were going to stay. They went inside and checked in. When they were shown to their room, they were amazed by the view they had as well as how nice the room was. It looked a small apartment. There was a kitchen area a decent sized couch and a large bed. Outside there was a bistro set and a path to the beach.

"This is the most amazing place I've ever stayed," Abby marveled.

"I agree," he told her. "I still can't believe Rossi did this for us."

"Me either but I'm so happy he did. This is perfect. I know that it's our honeymoon and all but I'm checking out the water." She went outside.

"Aren't you going to change into your swimsuit?" he asked.

"I'm only putting my feet in for now."

She went into the water just putting her feet in. She purred when she felt Reid pulled her toward him. She turned around to kiss him, expecting him to pull away. Instead he deepened the kiss. She pulled away a moment later and just curled up into him. This was more than she could have imagined. She knew their honeymoon was going to be amazing, and a trip she would never be able to forget. She had left all her worries at home and decided to focus on having a good time with her husband.

Notes: Sorry no naughty bits. Tell me what you think hearts and hugz.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Time for some fuzzies with Diana! Thanks for the support kids, keep the kind words coming.

* * *

Abby and Reid had gone to visit with his mom since it had been a while. Abby had taken to writing her as well, and in her last few letters she had been telling them how excited she was to be seeing them. Reid had left the room to go to talk to her doctors, wanting to let them visit for a little while. Abby had taken to writing her as well.

"Your letters are lovely Abby," Diana told her, smiling.

"I like your letters too, you always paint such a picture, of what's going on," Abby explained.

"Thank you, I told you I might have something for you." She reached into a drawer.

"It's okay, really I don't need anything."

"Please I'd like you to take them."

Diana took out two items which were wrapped one in light blue paper the other in light pink. They looked like books as Abby reached for them. She opened the carefully and when she saw the titles she was confused. The books were "Where the Sidewalk ends" and "A Light in the Attic" by Shel Silverstein.

"I don't think I understand," Abby told her.

"They're for the baby," Diana explained.

Abby shook her head. "We're going to the specialist this week, we're not even sure there will be a baby and if there is it won't happen any time soon."

"You're going to want to take a test before you keep that appointment my dear. A mother knows. "

She laughed. "All right, but I'm not getting my hopes up this time."

"All right, do you like the books?"

"I do, yes, I loved them when I was little. Thank you, honestly. Even if it doesn't happen right away the baby will know that his or her first gift is from his or her grandmother."

"I'm glad you like them, and I plan to be a Nana."

"All right his or her nana," Abby assured her, putting the books into her bag not wanting to spoil the weekend visit with another disappointing baby talk.

"I chose these books because they were some of the first books Spencer could read. It's funny I think he could read before he wanted to talk."

"Wanted to talk?" Abby asked.

"Yes, he knew basic words, yes, no, mom, dad, hungry, thirsty, but he didn't start to put it all together like other kids his age, but he used to sit with books for hours. He was always quiet and I didn't think anything of it. I was reading him some of the poems from A Light in the Attic one day, and he started to whisper the words along. I always read to him, I could read to him for hours and hours, all the voices always listened. It was amazing I've never been so proud of him albeit frustrated. He was a remarkable little boy. I know a mother is bias but I always thought he was my perfect angel."

"He's a remarkable person in general, honestly you did something very right to have a son like him. I'm feel lucky to have him in my life every day. It would be so amazing if our kids were as smart as him."

She smiled. "As smart as both his or her parents Abby, don't forget that, but you'll have your challenges too." She laughed. "With a brilliant mind comes a lot of mischief that comes from above average curiosity.

"I know we will, but it'll be worth it. Thank you that's kind, he sounds like a very unique child."

"It's the most rewarding thing I've ever done. I would imagine you were too Abby."

She shrugged. "I wish I could ask my parents that sort of thing. My brother's younger than me. I have some aunts and uncles who tell some tales of little Abby trying to solve who had lost an earing, or a glove stuff like that, but it's not the same."

"You're right it isn't." She hugged her.

Abby smiled but felt tears forming. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There is no need to apologise for having feelings Abby, especially when they involve your parents. I still miss my own parents and I didn't have them stolen from me like you did."

"Thank you."

There was a soft knock on the door and Reid came back into the room. "Doctor Norman says we can go for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful Spencer," Diana smiled.

"I think it's your turn to get some time with your mom," Abby told her husband. " I think I'm gonna go get some bleach wipes and then have a nice soak in that huge tub in our room."

The three of them left Bennington's together. Reid dropped her off at the hotel, knowing that anything she would need would be within walking distance. He kissed her softly before she left and then went to a small Indian restaurant they both enjoyed. He hoped everything was all right with Abby but focused on having a good meal with his mom, since he didn't get to see her enough.

Notes: So... was that evil? I think it might be but you'll see what happens will likely post a little early too :D


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Some of you smart cookies know me so well, so here it is!

* * *

Reid got back to the hotel they were staying in after having a great meal with his mother. He had a bag in his hand with Abby's dinner in it. When he got through the door he was surprised when she flew into his arms in a hug and a very deep kiss. As much as he was happy for the greeting he wondered what had prompted it.

"Abby?" he asked confused.

"Your mom told me a mother knows and she was right Spencer!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think I understand."

"We're going to have to cancel our appointment Wednesday."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant Spencer!" she squealed.

His jaw dropped. "That's amazing!"

"I know! I can't believe it but I took like four tests. We're going to have a baby. Our baby, who's going to look like us!"

"I'm so happy Abby, but what about my mother?"

"She gave me some books for the baby, and I told her it wouldn't be that easy. But she said she knew, and she was right!"

He kissed her cheek softy. "I'm so happy Abby. I didn't think I could be so excited about anything. I can't wait to tell everyone and to meet the baby."

"I know, it's going to be so amazing. Spencer we're going to have a baby!" she told him again still not fully believing that it was real.

"I can't believe it myself. I had no idea you could love something that's only an idea so much."

There were tears in her eyes. "Spencer," she whispered. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you more you go and make me into a big puddle of goo."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "We should make an appointment and find out how far along you are."

Abby smiled, loving how quickly he could change gears, no matter what the logical clinical side of him would sneak back in. She smiled and hugged him tightly, thrilled he was happy too. As much as they had talked about wanting children now that it was happening she needed to know how he felt about it. She knew he was still nervous due to his past, but she was sure he was going to be a great parent and hoped she would be able to make him see that.

"I think I'm less than eight weeks along," she told him. "I know it's considered bad luck to tell people right away, but if I start drinking decaf caf-pows people are going to wonder. I haven't done well with the whole quitting caffeine thing in the past."

"You're probably right about that. With everything that's happened I'd rather be up front with everyone. I want to be there to support you for as much of it as possible," he explained.

"I know you'll be super tuned in, and I'm beyond excited for that. What's Hotch going to do?"

He shrugged. "There's not much he can do really. He can't change anything. I barely take sick days, the only vacation I've taken was for our honeymoon. He might think I've made a mistake but I know I haven't and that's all that matters."

"Isn't it like super awkward to work with him?"

"I've gotten used to it. We were never particularly close outside of work. There's times where there's tension but I've gotten used to it, honestly."

She hugged him. "I don't know what I'd do if my family didn't support us. I just couldn't handle that at all"

"I love my job, there's no point in accepting a new one."

"Accepting?"

"Just like you I always have offers on the table. If we were different people we would have very different lives."

She laughed. "You're so right. I hope we would have found each other though."

"I do as well, but I'm not sure we would have."

She kissed his cheek softly. "I know you don't believe in that stuff."

"I don't know what I believe in, but I think we were supposed to find each other somehow."

"I think so too, and I'm happy that I have you in my life." She kissed his cheek softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Abby. I brought you some leftovers, although I feel like Indian might not be the best."

"It smells so amazing though! So far I haven't really noticed getting sick or anything. But I could totally go for some tiger tail ice cream!"

"I think there's an ice cream shop a few blocks from here."

She put the container of food into the tiny hotel fridge. "Ice cream first?"

"Yes!"

"Abby you're going to eat cold curry?"

"Umm, yeah!"

"I'm never going to get used to that."

She laughed and took his hand. They left the hotel and walked to the ice cream shop down the road. After the last time he had been home Reid was worried about running into someone he used to know again, but it didn't happen. They enjoyed their ice cream and then went back to their room. There was a small balcony where Abby enjoyed her now cold dinner. The two of them talking about how excited they were to become parents and tell the people they loved.

Notes: So that was that I hope you liked it! The only real drama left is the Hotch situation. Keep the kind words coming.


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: I decided to start with the easier team and go from there. I hope you like it.

* * *

When Gibbs got in for the day he was surprised to see a note from Abby sitting on his desk. He knew she had been planning to go in early to clean her lab, but was still a little surprised she had beaten him. Lately the only time she would beat him into work was when Reid was on a case and she was having trouble sleeping. He went down to her office, and could hear the music getting louder as he got closer. He knew that was a good sign and when he stepped into her lab he could tell she really had just had the inspiration to clean up, since she said she didn't trust the janitorial staff. She turned around and smiled at him then turned off her music.

"Gibbs, there's something I need to tell you," Abby told Gibbs.

"What's up Abs?" he asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant!"

He hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek softy. "Congratulations."

"I don't know how I want to tell everyone else, I want to be honest with them though. I also need to tell Director Vance. What if wants me to train someone to work in my lab while I'm maternity leave. I can't deal with that. What if they move my stuff? Or break one of my babies?"

"Abby relax you know I won't let that happen. We'll make it work so you can spend the time you need bonding with the baby I promise."

"Okay." She then hugged him again.

Her door opened and she smiled seeing the director standing there. She knew she had to tell him, but she was nervous. As much as she had gotten used to him there was a part of her that was still nervous around him. She also knew that after telling him telling everyone else would be a lot easier.

"Miss Scuito my secretary told me you wanted to see me," he told her.

"Yes, Sir, I did. I thought you should know that I'm pregnant," she explained. "I want to try to work for as long as I can though."

"All right, I understand. If you need anything you know you can ask."

"Thank you."

"And congratulations to you and your husband. I need to get back to work."

She nodded and watched him leave. She wasn't surprised when Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo came down to her lab. It wasn't often that the director would go down there and she knew they'd be curious. She thought it was a good chance to tell them too and she could go to autopsy to tell Ducky and Palmer before the rumour mill got out of control.

"Why was Vance down here?" DiNozzo asked.

"I had to tell him about the baby," Abby told him, a huge smile forming across her face.

"Abby! That is such great news," Ziva exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Congratulations," DiNozzo told her also giving her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Abby," McGee told her, knowing how much she wanted kids.

"Thank you everyone Spencer and I are super excited about it. We just couldn't wait to tell the people we love. But no more buying me Caf Pows, I promised Spencer the baby wouldn't be born with caffeine jitters."

"As happy as I am for you Abs, we need to get to work," Gibbs told her.

She nodded and the four of them went back up to the bullpen area. She decided to go over to autopsy before she got any work from Gibbs. Ducky and Palmer were taking inventory.

"Abagail, to what to do we owe the pleasure?" Ducky asked.

"I have some news to share," she replied.

"I hope it's good news," Palmer said.

"It's very good news. I'm pregnant!"

"Wow that's great news!" Palmer exclaimed. "If you end up having a girl too Breena and I will be able to give you some hand-me-downs."

Ducky hugged her. "Abagail I needed some good news. Congratulations my dear I'm sure you and Spencer are very excited."

"Thank you Jimmy, I guess we'll find out in a few more months," she told him. "I know I am, and Spencer has decided he needs to do research so in his way I know he is too."

"I'm so happy for you, but we do have work to do."

She smiled and hugged them both before going back to her lab and letting them get their inventory done. When she got back up to her lab she saw she had a text. She knew it would be Reid telling her he had gone on another case. She was glad when DiNozzo brought her some evidence so she could keep her mind of the empty home she would be going to. She was already looking forward to the baby being born just so she wouldn't be going home to an empty house.

Notes: So that was that, let me know what you think heart.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytigerA  
Rating: T same at the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Time to tell team BAU. Some of you had an idea where this was going too... getting to the end sadly. A handful of parts left.

* * *

Reid and the rest of the team were just getting in from a case, it had been a hard one and they were all glad it was finally over. He had wanted to tell everyone the news since the moment he had arrived three mornings before but it hadn't been the right time and he didn't think it would be appropriate to announce Abby's pregnancy during the case. Garcia had come to greet them with hugs.

"Before everyone leaves I have some news," Reid told them.

"This better be good news sweet pea," Garcia warned him.

"It is. I suppose I should just come out and say. Abby's pregnant!"

Garcia hugged him tightly. "OMG! That's so amazing Reid! I'm so happy for you both. I can't wait to start buying cute little baby clothes. Oh I hope I get buy dresses and those cute little headbands this time around!"

"She's only eight weeks along it will be some time before we know that."

"Congratulations," Blake told him hugging him tightly knowing how much they had wanted this. "You two are going to be great."

"Thank you, we're very excited."

"Spence I'm so happy for you," JJ told him.

"Who would have thought you'd find someone to have baby geniuses with you, but you couldn't have found a better yin to your yang man," Morgan assured him, giving him a bro hug.

"I guess this means I have set up another education fund," Rossi chuckled.

"Thank you, really everyone," Reid assured them. "You really don't have to do that Rossi."

"I know I don't have to but I want to."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth kid," Morgan chuckled.

"I'm married and have a child on the way, why do you insist upon calling me that?"

Morgan shrugged. "Cause I can pretty boy."

"That's good news, Reid. II have some paperwork to finish," Hotch told him going to his office.

"I think this calls for celebratory drinks," Morgan announced trying to cut the tension.

"I'd rather go home honestly," Reid told him.

"Looks like it'll be you and me hot stuff," laughed Garcia.

"Deal, we'll be at Darcy's if anyone wants to join us."

Everyone began to leave, but Rossi went up to Hotch's office before deciding if he would join his younger co-workers, if he didn't already need a good scotch he was sure he'd need one when this conversation was over.

"Aaron this is getting ridiculous," Rossi told him.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked.

"The tension in here lately, don't deny it."

"If he would see that woman isn't right for him then it would be gone."

"She is his wife, and he's not the same naïve young man who first joined this unit who needs someone to have him under his wing. He knows what he wants for his future and you need to learn to trust that." He paused. "But that's not the problem is it?"

"Stop Dave," Hotch warned.

"He's not the one in the wrong and he has no reason to make the first move."

"I asked you to stop."

"And I can chose not to. Reid just shared the most important news of his life with us and you acted as if he told you he has a cold. Abby is going to be a part of his life for the rest of his life. She's the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"Dave," he sighed. "I don't want to do this."

"I'm sick of playing mediator. You're lucky he's stayed. To be honest I have no idea why he does. If he does take another offer we will never find anyone else with his skills and what you've worked so hard to achieve will be forever change. Is that what you want? Just because you won't have to see it? That's it I've said my peace, fix it or don't I don't give a damn anymore but when he comes for advise again my answer is going to be different Aaron."

Rossi then left Hotch's office to join Morgan and Garcia if he hadn't needed a drink before he certainly needed one now. He hoped he had gotten through to Hotch but he couldn't be sure, he knew just how stubborn he could be sometimes. He hated having to play the mediator, especially over something that seemed so foolish. Everyone else could see how happy Reid was, that they didn't feel the need to question his choices. Abby might chose to dress dark but it was the only part of her that was.

Notes: As always I love to hear from you guys. There's a little bit more from Hotch you'll see tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Hotch shows up at Reid's... uh oh!

* * *

Abby groaned hearing knocking at her door. There were so few times she could enjoy sleeping late with her husband, and she knew those days were numbered. She got out of the bed, a part of her hoping it was a prank of some sort. She looked through the peep hole and groaned softly. She couldn't believe he was actually there. She opened the door to Hotch not really wanting to let him inside. This was her safe haven with Reid and she didn't want Hotch to ruin that.

"My home is a no negativity zone Agent Hotchner," she told him.

"I came here to talk," he explained.

"I'm not sure if we're going to want to listen," Reid told him.

Abby looked over at her husband then took his hand. She could tell he was upset about this. For the most part he left work there, but she knew the situation with his boss had been weighing heavy on him. He was even more shocked and upset that Hotch was at their home. This was his safe haven and the last place he wanted to feel attacked. This was where could leave work behind and enjoy his happiness with his wife.

"Reid I understand your reservations," Hotch told him.

"I honestly don't think you do," sighed Reid. "I don't want to get into this here. You're not welcome in our home and I'd like you to leave."

"Reid, please listen to me."

"So you can treat me like a wayward child again? I've taken a lot at work lately and this is my time and I don't want to be bothered."

"Spencer," Abby whispered squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "This is our home, our safe place and I want to keep it that way." He then looked at Hotch. "We'd like you to leave."

"I just want to talk about what's been going on."

"I don't have anything to say. I don't want to leave my job, but I will it comes to that. You've said your peace and now I want you to leave. You're not welcome here."

Hotch nodded, and left leaving Reid and Abby. Abby hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her as well. She could tell he was stressed out about everything that had happened. He wished they could go back to bed and forget what had happened, but there was too much going through his head.

"I know you want everyone involved by the time the baby arrives, but I'm not sure I can do that," he told her.

She kissed his cheek softly. "I understand, Spencer."

"I can't forget how he's treated me these past few months, and it certainly won't be easy forgive him. I want everything to be back to how it was but it won't happen overnight."

"I know and I know this is difficult for you. I wish I could make it easier somehow."

"You do Abby," he told her as if it was plain as day.

"What are you talking about my silly Spencer? I haven't done anything."

"You're here you listen to how I feel that helps a lot. I suppose I should tell you more often."

There were tears in her eyes. "Spencer," she cooed, pregnancy hormones already ruling her emotions. "You are like no one else I've ever known." She ran her fingers along his cheeks. "I love you so much.'

"I often feel the same way about you Abby, it amazes me that I have you in my life, honestly," he told her. "I love you too."

She kissed him softly. "I think we were supposed to find each other when we did."

"Do you want to go back to bed, or go for brunch?" he asked.

"My blood is boiling right now I won't get back to sleep now. Brunch sounds nice though it's been a while since we've done that, and then I can get an omelette!"

He smiled and the two of them got changed. Abby had found a seamstress who could alter some of her older clothes during her pregnancy. So far it hadn't been a problem, and since she wasn't far along, but she had wanted be sure she could be herself throughout the pregnancy. After they had gotten changed they got into her car and went to their favourite restaurant. When they got there they were surprised to see Rossi, Garcia and Morgan already there, with large cups of coffee in front of them, and the unmistakeable look of a hangover on each other faces. They called them over and made room for the couple.

"What did you guys get up to last night?" Abby asked.

"Rough case and a reason to celebrate makes for a bad combination," Garcia told her. "We would have invited you two, but our boy doesn't drink and you can't right now.'

"I understand, I'm glad we gave you reason to celebrate, and let me tell you I could use a drink after the morning we had," Abby told them.

"What happened?"

"Hotch showed up to talk to us."

"That might be my fault," Rossi told them. "I was sick of the tension."

"I appreciate that, really I do," Reid assured him. "It was a step in the right direction but it's going to take time."

"I understand."

The five of them enjoyed the meal together. It was nice to be able to spend some time together outside of work. They were used to Reid being a very private person and it was nice to see him with his guard down. They focused on the positive, the baby that was on the way instead of dwelling on Hotch and how he had treated the couple. They wanted to put it behind them but there was still work to do before that could happen.

Notes: I hope that worked, it seemed real. Let me know what you think.


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: So another fun part here and things are starting to wind down. Keep the kind words coming.

* * *

Abby was surprised when she pulled up to the apartment and saw that Reid's car wasn't there. She knew that he was home. She also noticed a few extra cars in the visitor's parking. She opened the door and was shocked to see JJ, Garcia, Blake and Ziva there. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, and she could see some stuff set up in the kitchen.

"What's all this?" Abby asked. "I told you I didn't need a baby shower."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't have one," Garcia told her.

"Okay, but how are there so many gifts with only you four here?" she asked noticing a pile large pile of gifts in the corner of her living room.

"We told a few people in the building we were having a small baby shower for you and they insisted on giving you things, and we're not too sure what Gibbs did but a lot of people at NCIS love you," JJ explained. "The boys also got you stuff as well."

"I just hope Tony found a cute girl wherever he was shopping because otherwise I'm going to have some really dumb things I'll never use," laughed Abby. "I still can't believe you guys did this for me. Thank you."

She hugged each of them then looked around the room. She was glad it was just something small and casual. She never liked silly baby shower games and large groups of women giggling like teenagers. They had made cupcakes decorated with light colours, as well as some salads and chips.

"Have you and Spencer talked names yet?" Blake asked as the women sat down to enjoy some food.

"Oh my gosh! Every time we try we end up butting heads. I like nature names, fun names but Spencer doesn't think that all nouns should become proper names and become a name for a child. What's wrong with Sky, or Savanah or Faith they're all cute names," sighed Abby.

"Sometimes you just need to meet the baby to know."

"You're right. I'm glad we're off of boys names though. A man with an eidetic memory should not be allowed to do his job. Almost every name I suggested he would tell me about a case study where that name was involved. I guess I'm gonna have to think long and hard about giving this little princess a sibling or he might only be known only by his last name."

"When you find the right name all that stuff leaves you brain, or at least that's how it worked for Will and me," JJ told her.

"Thank you for that JJ, honestly," Abby told her. "I know we'll get there it's just so hard to find something we both like."

"It can be tough but it's all going to be worth it," Ziva assured her.

"I want to show you the nursery, we just finished painting it," Abby told them.

The five women went to what had been the spare bedroom. It was now painted purple with lily pads and princess crowns in the theme of the princess and the frog. The room still needed most of the furniture. There was an old wooden rocking chair that had belonged to her mother that Abby had kept since she had lost her parents. Everyone liked the room.

The small baby shower had been perfect even though she hadn't wanted one. She began to open the gifts, and was surprised by how thoughtful the gifts were. She expected clothes, but she also go a toothbrush set, a small first aide kid, an ear thermometer, diapers, bottles and books. What really blew her away was what their teams had gotten them. DiNozzo had given her a high chair, Morgan bought a car seat, while JJ and Will had given them a crib and Palmer and Breena gifted a stroller. Ducky had given them a dresser that could be used as a changing table as well and Rossi had started an education fund as promised as well as clothes and some toys and Ziva given them a baby swing and bouncy chair. The thing that amazed her most was the handmade cradle from Gibbs. Garcia had given her a diaper bag stuffed with necessities as well as a crib sheet set. As she looked at everything she realised that most of the burden about what they might need had been lifted. What was left to buy was just fun things.

Notes: So what did you think, I know the last paragraph was a lot but I wanted to show how much everyone cares about them.


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: I figured I'd post this early today as I'm hostessing a friend's bday party tonight. Sorry for any drunk review replies. I added this part cause I felt bad not including her brothers sooner.

* * *

Abby came out of the bedroom, she was wearing a flowing floral sundress, and her hair was down and curled. She was also holding a pair of sandals in her hands. Reid came into the room and did a double take. He thought he had seen all of her maternity clothes and most of it was altered from her usual wardrobe, he also had no idea she owned shoes so flat. As much as he had tried to get her to wear different shoes to reduce the swelling her feet she refused to wear anything else.

"Abby, why are you dressed like that?" Reid asked her.

"Isn't this how pregnant women are supposed to dress?" she asked him.

"So far you haven't, but I do want you to be comfortable, and it is hot out."

She kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you Spencer."

He went to hand her her parasol but she didn't take it. She slipped the sandals on her feet and they left for the restaurant. Abby had finally arranged for Reid to meet her brothers, and she was excited about it. When they got there Reid was surprised that she asked to be seated on the patio since she was so particular about her skin, but they founded a nicely shaded area. Her brother by birth, Kyle, joined them first, with a gift bag for the baby with books and toys.

"Abby," he laughed. "I almost didn't recognise you."

"I thought I needed a change today. This is Spencer Reid, my husband, Spencer this is my brother Kyle Davis."

He went to shake his hand but Reid waved at him instead. "I forgot Abby warned me about that. You're not the reason Abby is dressed like that? It's nice to meet you."

"No, I like how Abby dresses it's part of who she is, I'm as perplexed as you are. It's nice to meet you as well, I'm sorry it's taken so long."

"It's just how it worked out I'm afraid. Congratulations both of you. Abby you look so happy.'

"I am happy," she gushed, curling into Reid.

He wrapped his arm round her but pulled away when he heard someone loudly clear his throat. Luca was standing beside them. Abby hugged her brother, clearly thrilled to see him. They didn't get to see each other as much as they liked so it was nice to have this chance. She had wanted her brothers to meet Reid since they met, but something always prevented it from happening. She was glad they were getting to see each other before the baby was born.

"Abby you look amazing," he told her, kissing her cheek softly.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Kyle and Reid looked at each other, realising who was behind this change in her wardrobe for the day. Luca had also brought along some baby gifts. Abby had told Reid about her brothers but she'd never mentioned either of them having any issues with how she dressed. A part of him wanted to ask her about it when they got home, but he didn't want to upset her.

"So this is your new man?" Kyle asked.

"This is the forever guy in my life, Kyle I want you to meet Doctor Spencer Reid. Spencer this is my brother Luca Scuito."

"It's nice to meet you," Reid greeted.

"You as well," Luca responded.

"I'm sorry it didn't happen sooner."

"I am too, but we've made it happen now, and that's what I want to focus on."

"I understand. I want that too."

Abby squeezed Reid's hand. "Luca stop acting like a grizzly bear. I know we should have come to visit you before now but that was my choice, don't take it out on Spencer. He's good for me he makes me feel like a princess and he's made it possible for me to become a mom. I wish you weren't so hung up on appearances."

"Abby," Luca sighed.

"Maybe I've been around my profiling boo for too long but you're totally trying to figure out why he dresses the way he does. It's because it makes him happy, just like how I dress don't make it a thing okay?"

He nodded. "I don't want you to be anyone else with me I just worry about you."

"I know and I worry about you too, but I know that this is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"I can see that, you're glowing you're so happy."

"It's been too long since I've been so happy. I want you all to get to know each other."

"We want that too," Kyle assured her.

The four of them ordered some food and chatted, getting to know each other. Reid was happy to hear about a few stories from Abby's younger days. He knew it was hard for her to talk about that sometimes, and he didn't like to push her, hearing it from her brother was nice, and she seemed to be laughing along with the stories.

Notes: I hope you liked it. I have three parts more officially but I think I need to add at least one more. Thank you as always for the support I'll be so sad when this over.


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Getting closer to baby time, and sadly the end of the fic... I can't believe it's gotten so long!

* * *

Abby went down the stairs to Gibbs' basement. She struggled a little getting down the stairs, despite what everyone told her she felt huge now that her pregnancy was nearing its end. She was excited for the baby to be born. She got the bottom of the stairs and put her hand on her belly, feeling the baby kicking.

"Gibbs?" she asked.

"Abs, are you all right?" he asked her, getting her a chair.

"I'm good," she assured him, her hand on her protruding belly.

"Abby."

She sighed softly. "I just don't want to be home alone while Spencer's on this case. It's silly really."

"No it isn't," he assured her. "Why are you so nervous about it?"

"I don't know something just feels hinky. If I had asked I know he would have stayed but I couldn't explain in what I was feeling I just didn't want him to leave. It's probably just pregnancy hormones."

"You're always welcome here," he assured her hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Gibbs."

"You're pale how about I make you a cup of broth and noodles and then you can go lay down?"

"Sure."

They went upstairs and he took some vegetable stock out of the freezer, and put it on the stove to warm up, as it melted he added some alphabet noodles to it. He then got a mug out of the cupboard and filled it with the soup for her. She smiled at him and wrapped her hands around the mug waiting for it too cool down enough for her to eat it.

"Thank you this is just what I needed," she told him. "I think the baby's going to like your cooking too when she's old enough to eat. She's getting so strong."

"She's getting ready to be born."

"She is and we can't wait to meet her even if we can't seem to agree on a name."

"We didn't pick a name for Kelly until she was nearly a day old. Shannon thought you need to meet the baby before you can give her the right name."

"I guess I never thought about it that way before. Maybe we just need to see her and we'll figure it out. I know Spencer is getting excited too, he's already reading her books."

Gibbs smiled. "I always hoped you would find a man like that."

"I'm really lucky I did. I know that Spencer comes off a little stuffy sometimes, but when it's just us he's so sweet. You should see all the work he's put into her nursery. It's almost done now he just needs to paint the rocking chair and wash everything in the special detergent. Penelope made her an amazing blanket that we can use in the cradle, and she said she'd show me how to make our favourite baby clothes into a quilt when I'm ready."

He nodded, wishing he had something like that from his daughter. "That's going to be a very special memento."

She yawned as she finished up her snack.

"Your room is set up for you when you're ready," he told her.

She smiled and hugged him before going up the stairs. When she got up there she was surprised to see some pillow cases from home on the bed for her. Both Reid and Gibbs knew that she would end up there when she didn't want to be home alone, so they made sure she had a few comforts from home. She pulled on a night gown that she kept there, then curled up in the bed. She grinned when she put her hand under her pillow and found one of Reid's shirts there. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. She wasn't asleep long when a strange sensation came over her. She popped up in the bed and it took her a moment to remember she was at Gibbs'. She ran down the stairs and found him on the couch.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," she stammered.

"Abs, are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I mean yes, I'm fine but I think it's time."

"Okay let's go we'll call Reid on the way."

"My hospital bag is in the trunk of my car."

He nodded and they got the item from her car then went to Gibbs' car. She took her phone out to call Reid as they headed toward the hospital. He promised he would be there as soon as possible, glad she was in good hands. She hoped that Reid would be able to get there fast enough to not miss anything important. She wanted him to see their daughter born.

Notes: Well that was that let me know what you think. Could use some happies had a rough morning. Woops!


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Thanks for the kind words yesterday everyone. Helped me to feel better. Almost there hehe

* * *

Reid was surprised when he heard his phone ringing. He rolled over in the hotel bed and picked up the phone, not even looking at who it was. It happened often enough that a body would be found in the middle of the night and they would have another crime scene to investigate. This whole case he hadn't been fully there, as much as he wanted to focus his mind kept going back to Abby and the baby. He had gotten the feeling she didn't want him going before he left for the case, but pushed it aside since she hadn't said anything.

"What?" he mumbled, still groggy assuming it was bad news.

"Spencer it's me," Abby told him. "It's time, Gibbs is bringing me to the hospital now."

He jumped up out of the bed. "I'll be there as soon I can. I know Gibbs will make sure you're okay until I get there."

"He will, be safe."

"I will I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Reid got himself dressed then realised he needed to tell the team he was leaving. He decided to call Rossi instead of waking everyone. To his surprise once he got a hold of Rossi he told him to go to the airport and his flight would be waiting for him. He got his things and went to the airport, and sure enough when he arrived he was put on the first flight home. He was seated next to an older lady.

"Are you a nervous flyer, dear?" she asked. "I'm a good hand holder."

"Thank you, that's kind," he told her. "Flying doesn't make me nervous. My wife is in labour. She's at home and I'm here and I feel so useless."

For some reason he felt comfortable with the woman sitting next to him. He wasn't sure if it was Abby's influence but he didn't feel the need to ignore a kind stranger anymore. He was trying to see the world more positively and he knew this would be a good place to start. If nothing else having someone to talk to would make the trip seem less stressful. He wanted to be with Abby through everything. They had both known it could happen but it didn't make the reality of it any easier.

"You'll get there but that would be nerve wracking. Is this your first child?" the woman asked.

"Yes, it is," he told her. "My job takes me out of town a lot. I know my wife understands, and that I was lucky to get the flight home but it's difficult not being there."

"She understands, and babies take time to come into the world," the woman assured him. "What are you having, do you know?"

"Yes a girl, we can't seem to agree on a name however."

"A sweet daughter what a blessing! Sometimes you need to meet the little angel to know what to name her. I'm Annie by the way."

"Spencer, it's nice to meet you Annie."

She smiled, "do you have a picture of her?"

He took their wedding photo out of his wallet. "That's her, Abby."

"She's beautiful, you're going to have a beautiful child. Look at how happy you both are, what a unique dress."

"Abby's a unique person."

"It's so nice to see there are still some young couples who are still so truly in love."

The two of them chatted the entire way, which put Reid's mind at ease and he wasn't focused on how long before he arrived. When the plane landed he took his bag, and got in a cab to go to the hospital. He was glad to see the building come into view he finally began to relax. He paid for his ride and ran into the hospital. The nurse brought him to Abby's room and he went inside. Preparing himself for her being in labour. He hated seeing her in pain, and he knew that childbirth was painful.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Of course I did. Rossi paid for my ticket home, and I sat next to this nice lady who helped put my mind at ease." He went over and kissed her cheek softly.

When he contraction hit he went pale and Gibbs held her hand.

"Spencer she's going to be worth it. This is just another part of life, I'm going to be fine," she assured him.

He smiled. "You always know what to say to help put me at ease." He took her hand.

"Would you like me to leave?" Gibbs asked them.

"Stay, please," Abby assured him, wanting the two people she loved most in the world to experience this with her.

She was relieved that Reid had been able to make it in time. The doctors and nurses were assuring her everything was progressing normally and that it would like be a few more hours before the baby was born. A part of her was nervous about it, and another part of her was excited. She couldn't wait to meet their daughter and she pushed aside any feelings of regrets about her parents not being there to focus on her daughter; she knew they would want her to focus on her daughter and everything good that was in her life. She felt Reid squeeze her hand and she smiled at him knowing he would have her back like he always did.

Notes: Did you think I'd let Reid miss it? Slowly winding down, baby name in the next part I promise hehe


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Posting before thanksgiving dinner, happy thanksgiving to those celebrating today! Time to meet wee baby Reid. Let me know what you think.

* * *

The nurse gave Abby the now swaddled newborn after she had been weighed and they had done a few tests and cleaned up. She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. There was a part of her that didn't believe that she was really here. There was a point where she'd been sure she wouldn't be able to have a baby on her own, and now here she was. Nothing else mattered they had a perfect beautiful newborn daughter.

"She's six pounds one ounce and sixteen inches long," the nurse told her. "She's very healthy and all of her tests were normal. Her lungs seem normal but her cry is a little weak so you should follow up with your doctor."

"Thank you, is she sleeping?"

The nurse nodded. "She is, you'll notice her breathing slows a little when she's asleep before she opens her eyes. If you need anything just hit the call button and someone will come right to you. Enjoy getting to know your daughter."

"Thank you," Abby told the nurse.

"Yes, thank you," Reid agreed before the nurse left the room.

"Hello sweet girl," Abby whispered. "You have no idea how long we've waited to meet you. You're perfect even if we're not sure what to name you."

"Abby she's amazing, and I think I love you more than ever."

"My silly boo."

He pushed a piece of hair from her face. "It's the truth Abby. You've given me something I thought I'd never have. I still can't believe we made her, that she's here and that you gave birth to her. You made that happen you brought her into this world healthy and happy. She's absolutely perfect." He then touched the baby's tiny nose. "I love you angel."

She smiled at him. "Spencer my emotions are already everywhere you're going to send me over the edge. Now we need to find something to call her other than angel."

"I know. I thought we'd know when we saw her, but I'm still at a loss."

"Me too," she admitted. "I'd like her to have a name that means something, but not one everyone has."

He nodded. "I've always thought it would be nice to honour our mothers in some way."

"Our moms are named Diana and Elizabeth those aren't exactly unique names Spencer. I don't want her to always turn around when she hears her name because she knows so many people with the same name."

"I know, and I understand, but I've been thinking. What do you think of calling her Artemis Elizabeth?"

"It's perfect, hello little Artemis happy birthday, mommy and daddy love you sweet angel." She kissed the newborn's cheek. "You've finally got a name sweet girl, Artemis Elizabeth Reid."

"I thought we were going to hyphenate our names," Reid commented.

"I want our kids to have your name. I know we never talked about it, but when I saw her I knew."

"All right," he kissed her softly. "Eventually everyone will want to meet her."

"I know I just want a few more minutes with her Spencer. She's really here and she's perfect. You are Artemis. I've wanted to be someone's mommy for so long and now I am." The baby cooed softly then yawned. "You have so much growing to do, rest." Abby then yawned herself.

"I think you might need some rest too Abby."

She nodded and gave him the baby. He took her, but didn't want to lay her down. Abby smiled at him, before she dozed off. She could tell they already shared that father daughter bond she hoped they would. She could plainly see how much he loved their daughter. It was exactly how she had hoped it happened. She drifted off to sleep but was awoken but Artemis' soft cries.

"I've got you," she heard Reid tell the new born. "Shh, your mom needs to sleep a little while longer."

She was fighting back tears he was as she laid in the bed. "I'm awake Spencer, but I can see you have this."

He carefully changed the baby's diaper but she still whimpered softly. "I think she might need her mom for this," he told her, giving her the baby so she could feed her.

Abby smiled and took her daughter in order to nurse. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it work when she returned to work but she wanted the chance to bond with her daughter. After seeing Reid with her she realised he was going to do as much as he could to help, and this meant she would have one thing to herself. She loved that he wanted to be involved and she would never question it. She couldn't be happier as she fed her daughter. She knew that she would soon have to share their daughter with their family but it was nice to savor these moments while they could.

Notes: ATM I only have a few ppl meeting the baby I might need to change that, what do you think? Let me know hugz and heartz.


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: I decided to break up the parts with their teams after all so a few more parts as a result. Enjoy! I chose Artemis because it is the Greek mythological name for Diana, and I LOVE the moon and I think it's cute name for a little girl.

* * *

Abby could tell that Artemis was now awake. She looked up at Reid and he knew it was time for their family to meet their daughter. The rest of the BAU team was still on their case but were going to come as soon as they could. She knew they were all excited to meet her. Reid had gone into the hallway to let them in and Garcia and McGee were the first ones to come into the room.

"We didn't want to overwhelm her by having everyone all come in at once so we decided to come in pairs," McGee explained. "She looks just like you Abby."

"She's got a lot of Spencer too, that nose is all is her daddy, and I'm sure she'll have his eyes too."

"She's absolutely beautiful Abby, no wonder you two can't stop grinning. I just want to give her snuggles and kisses."

"She awake if you want to hold her," Abby told her.

"Oh thank you so much, come here sweet girl." She carefully picked her up. "Oh gosh I want one so much. I do, yes oh you're such a sweet girl. I'm your Auntie Penny, and that's Uncle Tim. You have so many people who love you and a few cousins who are going to want play with you when you're big enough. Did you decide on a name?"

"We did," Abby told them. "We named her Artemis."

"That's adorable! I love it. Happy birthday Artemis, you're going to have to teach your Uncle Tim that babies aren't scary."

"I'm not scared I'm nervous, there's a difference," McGee defended. "I haven't really been around babies much."

"I hope you will get used to her, because we want you to be her godfather."

"Wow, Abby, thank you. I'm honoured you would choose me."

"You were my first choice I'm so glad you agreed."

"And we want you to be her fairy godmother, Garcia," Reid told her.

"Oh I'd hug you both but I don't want to give up this sweet girl. Did you hear that I'm your fairy godmother too! You can ask Henry how much I spoil my adorable minions." Artemis then yawned. "All right little one how about you have a nap with your mommy."

"I think it's Spencer's turn," Abby told her.

"Thank you Abby," Reid told her as Garcia gave him the baby. "Thank you Garcia oh she is sleepy." He rocked her a little bit and she soon fell asleep. "She must still be getting soothed by our heartbeats. I hope Ziva, Ducky and Jimmy won't be upset about her falling asleep.'

"I think they'll understand, Spencer," Abby assured him.

"What about Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"He said he had something he needed to finish up at home. Hey Pen could I ask you a huge favour?"

"Of course, anything," Garcia assured her.

"I didn't have enough time to clean her clothes in the baby detergent."

"Consider it done, do you want to pick her going home outfit?"

"I trust you consider it my thanks for helping us."

"All right great I'll get started on that and let someone else meet your beautiful angel."

"Thank you."

Garcia gave her a hug and gave both Reid and Artemis a kiss on the cheek before she left the room. McGee gave Abby a hug to but gave Reid a nod and goodbye before he left too. Ziva and Ducky were the next to come into the room wanting to meet the baby, who was still happily asleep in her faher's arms, much to Reid's delight. Abby smiled when she saw the look on both of her co-workers' faces upon seeing Reid with his daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Ziva asked.

"Like I just had a baby but I'm beyond happy she's here," Abby replied.

"Abigail she looks just like you," Ducky told her. "Congratulations my dear."

"Thank you Ducky. She's asleep right so I don't know if you'll be able to hold her."

"We will have plenty of opportunities'," Ducky assured her. "She looks very content to be with her dad."

"He looks very content too," Ziva added.

"Having her here is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me," Reid told them. "I'm her father and I want to cherish every moment with her."

"You will both be great parents."

They visited them a little while longer until Artemis woke up and needed to be fed. They gave Abby her privacy and Reid promised to let Palmer and Breena in to visit with the baby when she was settled. He was relieved that his team was still on the case or it might have been harder for everyone to spend time with Artemis during visiting hours.

Notes: So? Can't wait to show more of the BAU seeing Artemis, and yes there will be a bit of Hotch.


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: I decided to chop this up so it maybe a little longer. Still working a few things out but I'll get there.

* * *

After Artemis was fed and her diaper was changed Reid went into the hallway and smiled at Palmer and Breena who followed him into the room. They both went over and carefully hugged Abby as she held the newborn.

"Artemis meet Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Breena, they have a little girl too and I know you're going to spend time together," Abby told her.

"Artemis, that's a great name!" gushed Breena. "I can't wait for Artemis and Celeste's first playdate."

"Me either! I didn't have a lot of cousins growing up so I'm glad they'll have a few and each other. Thank you for the clothes and diapers. I wasn't expecting so much."

"My family goes all out when it comes to gifts for kids and you can never have too many clean clothes in your diaper bag."

"She looks so much like you Abby," Palmer told her.

"I don't think I'd make an attractive woman," Reid joked.

Palmer laughed. "I said the same when Celeste was born. How long are you off work for?"

"That depends on Director Vance. Gibbs says I can keep her in my office until she starts getting into things, and by then we can find someone to watch her when we're at work. As much as I love the idea of working with her in her sling with some noise cancelling headphones when things get scary, there's some big approval process. He says he wants to make it happen but I guess we'll find out."

"Sometimes I wish I had that option," Breena told her. "But I don't want her first memory to be in a morgue. At least you work in a lab and all she can see is computers and other electronics."

"I'd be over the moon if it happens. I hate the idea of someone else working in my lab during a whole maternity leave. They'd get far too comfy and move things and Major Mass Spec would never talk to me again."

"I somehow doubt that Abs," Gibbs told her coming into the room.

"Agent Gibbs," Breena greeted.

"It's just Gibbs," he told her. "I have something for you two as well."

He gave both Abby and Breena a small bag, they both opened it and looked it. It was a hand in wood, although the one he had given Breena had a few more layers. She examined it for a moment and realise Celeste's name was soldered on it.

"I don't think I understand, Sir," Breena told him.

Gibbs shook his head. "Gibbs. Yours is of Celeste's hand, one from the day she was born, one from when she was three months old and one at six months. I'll need to get another soon but it'll be easier now you know what I'm doing."

"So this is the progression of their hands growing?" Abby asked.

"It will be."

"Wow Gibbs that's such an amazing gift, thank you," Abby told hugging him carefully.

"Yes, wow thank you, Gibbs," Breena told him, smiling. "You put a lot of work into these."

"No point in half doing a job," Gibb told her.

"What a unique keepsake. I know they'll both cherish these."

"I hope so when I get an idea of what size it'll be it'll make a stand for it." He noticed Abby give Reid Artemis to hold. "Mine is in my safe at home." Abby hugged him tightly. "Thank you Abby."

"Any time Gibbs."

They visited with them a little longer until Artemis began to get fussy. Abby watched Reid with her and her heart was swelling as she watched him. She knew he'd spent some time with Henry but he really was applying a lot of things he'd read so well. She could tell how much he loved his daughter already. She knew fathers and daughters shared a special bond and she loved that they did. He was already trying to get into routines with her, and he always spoke to her as he did anything wanting to help her brain development.

Notes: What do you think? Happies would be nice our coffee brewer at work set on fire today.


	48. Chapter 48

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: I know some of you want more BAU, they're in this one hehe... and I promise the Hotch sitch will be dealt with but he's gonna be the last person to deal with. I think I want a little more Garcia too.

* * *

Tony was standing in the corner of Abby's hospital room. She could tell he was nervous but she wanted him to meet her daughter. She wanted everyone on both their teams to be like family. She knew that children made DiNozzo nervous but she had hoped that getting to meet her so young would alleviate his irrational fears; but so far it wasn't looking promising.

"She's awake if you want to hold her Tony," Abby told him.

"That's okay, I'm good here," he assured her.

"Tony how are you afraid of babies?" she sighed.

"I'm not afraid I'm nervous. They scream and vomit and smell."

"I just changed her diaper, she won't smell and I doubt she's going to vomit on you at this point. I'm nursing her and she needs everything in the milk to help her grow."

"I still, I don't know Abby."

"At least come over here and look at her. She wants to know that her Uncle Tony loves her."

He walked over slowly and when he got near enough she took his hand and touched to the newborn's cheek. Just then her eyes popped open and he pulled back like a timid cat. Abby looked at her daughter amazed. This was her first milestone and she was able to witness it and it made her heart soar.

"She just opened her eyes for the first time Tony,' she told him. "She must love you already. Spencer come look."

He went over and couldn't help but smile as he looked at her with her eyes open, already looking like wanted to take in the world around her. DiNozzo didn't stay long and Artemis was getting tired. Abby put the newborn into her bassinette carefully. As much as they both liked having her close while she slept they knew they wouldn't always be able to make that happen. She kissed her cheek softly.

"Sleep well my sweet angel," she whispered, then hugged Reid.

He kissed her forehead softly. "Are you ready for a couple more people to come in, or do you want me to ask them to wait?" he asked her, since his team had now gotten home.

"They've waited long enough already," she told him. "Maybe stick to just letting in one or two people at a time, though we don't want to overwhelm her when she wakes up."

"All right, sure that's a good idea."

Reid went out into the hall glad to see his team. They all gave him hugs, and congratulated him. He could tell they were happy for him, and he tried not to notice that Hotch wasn't there. He wasn't expecting him to be there with everyone but he had hoped he might.

"I know everyone wants to meet her, but we don't want to overwhelm her," Reid explained.

"We understand, kid," Morgan assured him. "I'll hold back a little while longer won't kill me."

"All right, thank you."

"I can wait too I wanted to get something for Abby anyway," Blake assured him.

"All right JJ, Rossi, are you ready to meet Artemis?" Reid asked.

"I am," JJ told him hugging him again. "I'm so happy for you and what a fitting name."

He smiled. "Thank you."

The three of them went into the hospital room, and JJ went over to the bassinette and sighed softy. Reid put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He knew how much she wanted to have a baby. Rossi was quiet and looked in on the sleeping infant.

"It'll happen when the time is right," Reid told her.

"I know you're right Spence, she's beautiful. I guess now I just want my own little girl since I already have my sweet little man."

"This way you get to be fun aunt JJ," Abby reminded her.

"We wanted to ask you to be her godmother but," Reid went to explain.

"Garcia's a natural at being a fairy godmother, I totally understand."

"We do want to name you as guardian if something ever happens though."

"Yes, sure, of course although I hope that never happens."

"We do as well."

They all looked over at Rossi who had been quiet the whole time, looking at the baby sleeping. It wasn't often that he got like that and they were a little nervous.

"Are you all right Dave?" JJ asked him.

"It's just making me think of what could have been all those years ago," Rossi explained.

Abby went over and hugged him, which surprised him but also made him feel better. He had never known anyone who put so much caring into a simple hug.

"I needed that," he told her.

"I know," she responded.

He smiled at her. "She looks just like you."

"She has some of Spencer in her and maybe his huge brain."

"You're brilliant yourself don't ever think otherwise."

"Thank you."

They visited for a little while longer. When Artemis woke up JJ picked her up hoping to soothe her, but it was clear she needed something she couldn't provide. The two of the excused themselves so Abby could focus on feeding her daughter.

Notes: So that was that, what did you think? Better day today as we all kept saying nothing caught fire bahaha! It's bad when that's the bar that's been set!


	49. Chapter 49

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: A little more BAU before a part with Hotch tomorrow still working it out a little but I don't work so I can figure out who I might revisit too.

* * *

Blake was happy she had gotten the chance to visit with the new family alone. Morgan had decided he wanted to go shopping with Garcia for a few gifts for the baby. Garcia had told her she was going to be Artemis' godmother and that she was going to spoil her like she already did with Henry. She knocked on the door softly before going in. Reid had fallen asleep in the hospital chair and Abby put her finger up to her lips to tell her to be as quiet as possible.

"My poor boo," Abby whispered. "I don't think he got any real sleep before I called him. He'll be happy you came to see Artemis though."

"I just love her name," Blake told her, keeping her voice soft. "You're probably right. He's told me a few times he has trouble sleeping on the road. He needs the rest."

"I'm sorry, and I don't want this to sound rude, but did you, now I mean does Spencer, oh gosh never mind."

"I would have liked the son I lost to be like him," Blake told her. "They looks like fallen angels as they sleep. I'm so happy for you both."

"But it's hard."

Blake nodded. "Yeah."

"I miscarried long before I knew Spencer."

"I miscarried twice before Ethan was born and taken away from us at nine."

"I'm so sorry I would just curl up and waste away if I lost Artemis."

"You're strong and I pray that won't happen to you. But somehow you find a way to keep moving. She's beautiful, she looks just like you. She's awake, just staring at me."

"Really?"

"Yes, she looks so much like you. Should I pick her up?"

"If you want to," Abby told her smiling. "Artemis, that's your Aunt Alex."

"You're so small, little one," Blake told her as she picked her up. "You're just a little peanut and I bet you have your Daddy wrapped around that tiny little finger of yours. "Now how did you do that silly girl?"

Abby laughed. "Diana, told me that Spencer could escape from being swaddled from day one too. Maybe she does have her daddy's brain."

"Maybe she does, and that's a very good thing Artemis."

Reid began to move, and stretched out in the chair. He smiled at Blake who was holding Artemis. She looked so happy to have the newborn in her arms. Reid knew about her past when it came to her own son. She had been very encouraging through the pregnancy, helping him to understand what was going on with Abby as well as listening while he worried about being a good parent.

"Did you have a good nap?" Abby asked him.

"I guess I needed it," he told her. 'I'm glad you got the chance to meet her Alex."

"Me too," Blake told him. "Congratulations you both are going to make great parents." Artemis began to fuss. "I think she might need her mama. I'll come back a little later, or visit when you get home."

"Great we'd love to have you."

Blake get them each a hug before she left. After she had gone Abby fed the newborn, and Reid then changed her diaper. They were just starting to relax when there was knock at the door. Reid let them in neither of them were surprised that Morgan came to see Artemis with Garcia and lots of presents in toe. They knew that Garcia was going to spoil her, but they wondered what was from Morgan.

"They're from both of us," Garcia told the both, making everyone else laugh. "What? If he went shopping with me, and he didn't stop me this is totally half his fault!"

"Thank you, but you've given her so much already," Abby told her.

"That's what fairy god mothers do." She looked into the bassinette. "Silly girl, your blanket is all wrong."

Reid looked at Garcia perplexed. "Are you joking?" he asked.

"No, sweetpea, I'm not, she's got her arms up over her head. Babies feel comfortable swaddled."

"I know, that's because it makes them feel like they are still cradled in the womb." He went over and looked at Artemis and sure enough her arms were above her head. "I thought this was impossible, that my mother wasn't remembering, but-"

"Just like you my silly Spencer," Abby told him.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"My mom told us I hated when I was swaddled as a baby."

"And this little Abby mini-me is doing the same thing," he laughed. "She looks so much like you Abby, which is good, I don't think pretty boy here would make a good woman."

"I think you're right," laughed Reid. "My mother is going to be so happy when she hears she's already acting like me, even if it makes me nervous."

"Silly," Garcia told him. "She'll have two healthy happy parents to help her and that's gonna make all the difference in the world." She then gave him a hug.

"I should trust that, Morgan are you going to want to hold her?"

"I'm good man, I'm not that good with babies."

"Eventually you'll have to learn," Garcia told him. "It's your choice."

Abby looked into the bags Garcia had brought and grinned as she looked at the contents. There were more clothes, as well as some diapers and bottles, and not just full of toys, although there was a colourful teddy bear plushy inside. They visited with them until a nurse told them that visiting hours were over for the evening, leaving the new family alone with their daughter for the night, although they could call for a nurse if they needed one.

Notes: So what did you think! I survived my last shift before I get a new shiny store! Wooo! Time for martinis and to kick back and write hehe


	50. Chapter 50

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Starting to tie up loose ends, including some Hotch. You'll see and enjoy!

* * *

Reid had gone to get breakfast for himself and for Abby, as well as a caf-pow for her to get her day started. Artemis was in her bassinette, asleep and she was reading a book as she waited for her breakfast and for the baby to wake up. She was surprised when McGee came into the room. He looked stressed out about something.

"What's up?" Abby asked him.

"I've been thinking since yesterday. Why would you choose me as Artemis' godfather?" he asked her.

"You're one of my best friends and I want you to be a special part of her life too."

"All right, well thank you. I guess I was just surprised that you'd ask me. I haven't been around kids much."

"You'll learn as you go, I trust that and I want you to as well. I don't want to ask someone else. I'm not expecting you to be like Garcia is or anything like that. I still want you to be you."

"I understand and I'm honoured you chose me." He hugged her tightly and Artemis began to cry.

"I'm still a little tender, do you mind bringing her over?" she asked. "There are clean diapers and wipes right there too."

McGee nodded and first got the baby and gave her to her mother, and then gave her what she would need to change her. Abby quickly changed her diaper and Artemis began to calm down.

"Please hold her," Abby told him. McGee nodded and took her from Abby. Artemis made a soft happy sound. "That means she's comfortable with you. For a guy who claims not know much about a baby, you're a natural holding her."

"Thanks Abs, I needed that. She really does look like you, doesn't she?"

"That's what everyone is telling me," she laughed. "She has some of Spencer in there too though."

He nodded. "I know how much you wanted this," he told her.

She nodded, knowing it was one of the reasons things hadn't worked out between them. "And she's perfect. I knew Spencer was going to be amazing once she was born and so far he has been. It's so sweet to watch them together."

"I'm so happy you found that Abs.'

The door opened and Reid came in with their breakfast. Abby smiled and took her caf-pow first and then began to eat. McGee excused himself when Artemis began to cry again, assuming she would need to be fed. Abby nursed her daughter before finishing her own breakfast. Reid put the baby down in the bassinette after giving her kisses and wishing her sweet dreams. He had just sat down with Abby when there was a soft knock at the door. They assumed it was a nurse and called for them to come in, surprised to see Hotch standing there.

"Agent Hotchner," Abby greeted, shocked seeing gift bags in his hands.

"I'm trying to make peace, if you ask me to leave I will," he told them.

"You can stay for now," Reid told him.

He handed Abby the first bag. "This is for you. It was one of Haley's traditions."

She took the gift, and began to take the items out of the bag, confused by the assortment of things inside. "I don't think I understand."

"It's symbolic the sock represents every step you take with your family, the string is to always remember special moments, the flashlight is to guide you in the future, the sugar and spice is to remind you to never neglect you marriage, the blank piece of paper represents the future, and the shot glass is because sometimes you really just need to hold back have a drink and think things through."

"Wow thank you, what a sweet tradition."

"I'm glad you like it, I got a few small things for her, but Jack insisted she needed a giant teddy bear. Garcia took and put it in her room while she was doing laundry.'

"I'll be sure to get a picture of her with it for him then," Abby assured him.

"Thank you, I know this just another step but I regret my choices lately and I want to show I mean well."

"I'm glad you came," Abby told him, smiling always wanting to see the good in everyone.

I'm sure you both want to get her ready to go home. Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for coming," Reid told him. "We are looking forward to bringing her home."

"It's one of the best feelings the world."

The doctor came in with the release papers. Hotch excused himself as they got everything together. Abby was glad that they wouldn't have to stay in the hospital overnight. She knew that there might be some challenges ahead but she was happy that everyone on both their teams were on the same page. She wanted Artemis to have as much family as possible.

Notes: Had a good night's sleep thanks for all the kind words during my last few days of stressing. You guys are awesome keep being so heart and hugs.


	51. Chapter 51

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Time to bring baby home, I'm hoping to make this total fifty five parts but my muse is getting tired atm I'm fifty three parts. Fingers crossed. I'm glad everyone like how I resolved things with Hotch.

* * *

Abby finished dressing Artemis, she had a purple crocheted hat on her head, a long sleeved light purple t-shirt that read "princess" a sparkly pink tutu and a pair of dark purple leggings. Garcia had gone to do the baby's laundry and had come back with this outfit for her trip home. They brought her to the car where Reid once again checked the car seat before they strapped her in. She began to cry softly so Abby sat in the back, with her hand on her belly and rubbing her cheeks to reassure her.

The couple was glad when they saw their building Reid opened the door to their apartment for Abby. She was glad to be home and was even happier their daughter was home with them. She had her in her carseat she noticed she was awake and she picked her up, and she cooed softly. Abby smiled loving the sounds she already made.

"Welcome home sweet girl," Abby told her. "You're already curious, just like your Daddy according to your Nana. You'll meet her soon but you need to be a bit bigger to go on the plane to where she lives in Las Vegas. She's going to love you, she already does I'm sure." She brought her into the nursery. "This is going to be your room when you're a little bit bigger, and for now you're going to sleep in the cradle your Grampa Gibbs made for you."

Reid smiled listening to her with their daughter. "I've read that talking to your baby can help with brain development," Reid told her.

"Well that's good, cause we want our little angel to be smart like her Daddy," Abby told him, then looked at the baby.

"Abby," he sighed.

"I know, it would be nice though."

"It wasn't easy to grow up the way I did."

"There's one huge difference neither of her parents are going anywhere, so she'll always have the support she needs, and we plan on giving her a sibling at some point in her life so she'll have someone to talk to." She kissed his cheek softy. "I know it was hard for you when you were little and I wish we could change that, but that's why you are who you are Spencer."

"Thank you Abby, I just want her to have it easier than I did."

"I know and that's how I know you're going to be an amazing dad. I think our girl is getting sleepy, do you mind bringing the cradle into the living room so we can watch a movie?"

"I don't mind at all I want her close too."

He took the cradle and brought it into the living room where Abby laid her down, and swaddled her in the blanket Garcia had made for her. She put her soother in her mouth, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before the newborn began to doze off.

"I love you Artemis," Reid whispered kissing her temple. "Sweet dreams."

Abby looked at Reid, and tears began to fall down her cheeks, her emotions getting the better of her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, letting her get out what she needed to.

"You're so amazing with her Spencer," she told him.

"I want to be a good father. I don't want to do what my father did."

"I don't think you ever could, don't ever doubt that. You're too good to me to hurt me like that and I can see how much you love Artemis already and I know you couldn't devastate her like that.'

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you. Now what do you want to watch?"

"What about that penguin documentary? It's so cute."

He went and got the DVD and popped into the player. She curled up with him on the couch to watch the documentary. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed since she'd met him. She couldn't be happier, she had the baby she had always wanted, and had a good man in her life. She had always been happy and felt blessed but lately she felt like everything was perfect and she hoped she could keep that feeling.

As he watched the documentary his mind began to wonder. Sometimes he was still amazed that he had been given everything he had always hoped he would find, but thought he might never get. He had a wife he adored, and they were starting their family. Their daughter was home, healthy and happy where she belonged.

Notes: So she's home! She'll get to meet Diana soon :D let my know what you think.


	52. Chapter 52

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Okay so yes, this will be a 55 part fic, so we're in the home stretch. Thank you for all the support guys it means the world to me. Abby goes back to work. Perhaps not realistic but whatever this is fic.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Artemis was born, and Abby was ready and cleared to go back to work. She still didn't know how Gibbs had gotten Vance or anyone else to agree to this, but she was happy she had. She wanted the chance to bond with her daughter but couldn't accept someone being in her lab for months. When she got in the lab she smiled, everything was how she'd left it. She looked down at Artemis who was staring up at her, her hand in her mouth.

"Hi sweet girl," she whispered. "Do you wanna see mommy's lab?"

She began to show Artemis everything in her lab, telling her what each machine did. Her eyes began to get droopy so she put her back in the sling she'd found, and put her soother in her mouth, trying to stop her from sucking on her hands. She heard the elevator bing and turned around to see who was there. Gibbs was with someone she'd never seen before.

"Hey Gibbs! What have you got for me?" she asked.

"Bullet fragments," he told her. "This is Carrie Hill, she usually works as an agent afloat."

She nodded smiling at the new agent. "My favourite! Anything to test fire against?"

"Not yet, we need you to tell us where they could have come from."

"On it!"

The two of them left the lab. The agent seemed very surprised to see what she had seen. She was sure she saw something moving in the dark red sling the unique woman had been wearing. She had heard from other agents about the goth forensic scientist who worked at NCIS headquarters but never thought she'd actually meet the woman.

"Did she have a baby in there?" agent Hill asked.

"She's the best forensic scientist we have, and she needs time to bond with her daughter, so we approved letting her have Artemis with her until she's comfortable putting her in daycare."

"Just when I thought I'd seen it all."

"I hear that a lot when it comes to Abby."

She laughed. "I've heard about her, I always thought it was an exaggeration.'

He nodded. "She's real. I forgot something I'll meet you upstairs."

He went back into her lab, glad that her music seemed to be toned down with the baby so close. He was glad they had been able to let her work with her daughter close by. As much as McGee could work the lab he needed him in the field more than he did in the lab. Abby never would have allowed anyone else to work in her lab so this was a perfect solution, even though it was unorthodox.

"I'm good, but even I'm not that good," Abby told him.

He kissed her forehead. "There's another cradle behind your desk if you need it. Garcia made another blanket so it should remind her of being at home."

"Thank you Gibbs. Artemis would thank you too if she knew how."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Spencer's on his first case since she was born. I thought I'd miss him less because I wouldn't be going to an empty house anymore. But I'm going to miss watching him with Artemis. He's amazing with her and I hate that he's going to miss parts of her life because of his job while I get to have her here with me for at least the next few months."

"He has other options if he decides it's too hard to leave, but right now you know he loves what he does, and understands the sacrifices it takes. He wouldn't want you to feel guilty he'd want you to focus on that little peanut."

"I know you're right. I guess I just needed to hear it from someone else."

He kissed her forehead. "Let's find whoever is hurting these Marines."

She nodded. "Thank you Gibbs for everything."

He smiled at her and left her lab. She into her office and sure enough there was a cradle there, with a blanket that looked very similar to the one they used at home. She decided not to disturb her daughter, and to lay her down in the cradle as well as let her fall asleep close to her, like they did at home. She began to examine the bullet fragments and then started to search her databases for where it could have come from.

Notes: So there we go! I hope you liked it let me know heart and hugz all


	53. Chapter 53

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Artemis meets her nana! yay! Sorry this is late today I worked an odd shift at not my usual store. But here it is before ncis tonight!

* * *

Artemis was in Abby's arms, curled up close to her after a long flight delay, they hadn't wanted to keep her in her car seat the whole time. She was amazed at how well the now three month old was holding up being stuck on a stuffy plane for so long. She was fine as long as someone was holding her. Reid returned to his seat as an announcement came over the intercom that they were preparing to take off.

"All right angel, back to your seat to be safe," Abby told the baby who whimpered slightly until Reid started to rub her cheek with her soft blanket and Abby put her soother back in her mouth. "Oh sweetheart you're so good with her, she can barely keep her eyes open."

"When you went out with JJ, Garcia and Ziva the other night it was the only way she'd settle so I thought I'd try it here, and hope for the best," he explained.

"She's lucky to have a daddy like you who knows how to help her feel better."

"You say that as if you don't do that yourself. I hope my mom will be up for meeting her after all this."

"The doctors told us she's been doing well and telling anyone who will listen about her new little granddaughter. She's excited about getting to meet her, and I know it'll happen and she'll fall in love with her. How could anyone not?"

Reid smiled, nodding. "Maybe I am worrying for nothing, I should relax."

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Exactly, keep positive my silly Spencer. I'm gonna nap while she is."

"All right." He took his e-reader from his messenger bag.

The couple was happy that Artemis had travelled so well and hoped the trip home would go the same minus the delay. They got their luggage and stopped quickly at their hotel before going to Bennington's to see Diana. They talked with the nurses who were all gushing over the baby and they soon went to her room. Reid knocked on the door softly before going inside.

"Spencer, it's you," she said putting down the book she'd been reading. "Hello Abby and my sweet little granddaughter. She's even more beautiful in person. She looks just like you Abby."

"She has some of Spencer too," Abby told her giving her the baby to hold.

Diana lit up having the baby in her arms. "You have Spencer's nose, and those long fingers are just like his too Artemis, yes they are. You are such a little angel just like your daddy when he was little like you, and I bet your mommy was too. I'm your Nana, you might not see me much as your aunts and uncles but that won't make me love you any less."

Reid pulled his wife closer to him, and she curled up into him both of them smiling. Although they had been hopeful the visit would go smoothly until that moment there was no way of knowing. It had been a long time since Reid had seen his mother look so happy and at ease and it made him happy too. He wished he could make this happen more often, but it was hard to visit with their work schedules.

"When are you going back to work?" Diana asked her daughter in law.

"I already am, I get to bring Artemis with me until she's a little bigger. I don't like strangers in my lab," she explained she flipped through her phone and showed Diana a picture. "That's her in her cradle with her noise cancelling headphones so she doesn't hear anything scary."

"How sweet, you're lucky to have gotten that chance."

"I am very blessed to have such an opportunity honestly. It's going to be hard to let her go to daycare when the time comes though."

"That's never easy but you both are strong people."

"Thank you Diana, I needed to hear that."

"Any time my dear, I may worry about you doing your jobs but I understand why you do them."

Abby hugged her gently. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"That would be nice."

Reid went to talk to her doctors and soon they all left to go to dinner. Both Abby and Reid were thrilled that Diana was getting the chance to get know her granddaughter. As much as they wanted her closer she insisted that this was her home and where she wanted to stay. They knew they needed to make the most of the time they got to spend together.

Notes: All right sooo... omg i can't believe we're getting so close to the end *sobs*


	54. Chapter 54

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Um... so this the last part before the epilogue tomorrow. If you've peaked at my profile you'll see I live outside of Ottawa, and if you look at your news it has been horrifically surreal day. Thankfully my friends and family are all safe, and trickling home from lockdowns. I don't work anywhere near the downtown core. So yeah so glad I have this written my head is just spinning.

* * *

Abby woke up, not because Artemis was crying but because of a dream she'd just had. She went into her daughter's room anyway, and sat down on the rocking chair and watched her sleeping for a few minutes. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in Artemis' room when Reid came in.

"Abby is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine Spencer, go back to bed," she assured him. "I just wanted to be close to our sweet girl."

"There's something you're not telling me. Talk to me please."

"It was a dream, or I think it was, I don't know."

"Are you having nightmares again?"

"It wasn't a nightmare I just- didn't want it to end," she explained.

"What happened?"

"I had a dream about my parents, but it was so real Spencer. You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I never could, Garcia tells me all the time that dreams can give you the answers you need." He hugged her.

"I didn't want it to end. I wanted them to know Artemis. I want Artemis to know them," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "It was so real. It was like I was talking to them again and telling them all about you and Artemis. They were so happy for us. Why did it have to end?"

"I don't know Abby." He kissed her forehead softly. "Maybe your dream was meant to tell you that you need to talk about them more often. I know it's hard for you, but if you tell us about them they won't be strangers to Artemis."

There were tears falling down her cheeks. "Spencer it's so hard."

He squeezed her hand. "If I wanted to know how you lost them I could get the report from Garcia. I'm not asking you for that. I want to know about how they lived."

She nodded. "They used to take us up to this amazing cottage every summer for about three weeks. I still remember how the air smelled and how cool the water was. We all loved going there. I guess that's why I've never been one much for big vacations. Getting away was the greatest. Sometimes we'd all just go exploring in the woods for hours. I always wanted to bring things home to look at under my microscope but mom and dad always told me I had to leave nature as it was." She yawned softly.

"Let's go back to our room before we accidently wake Artemis." He lead her into their room, where he laid down and curled up next to him.

"Mom used to make the most amazing pies, she tried to teach me but she said I was too impatient. She was probably right, I still get frustrated when I bake cause I want to eat everything right away."

"But you can still make amazing meals."

"She taught me that too, I learned that a little better. She said it was because I didn't want any meal more than dessert. She'd constantly find me trying the batter or eating icing while cupcakes cooled. Maybe you should teach Artemis how to bake when she gets older so she doesn't pick up on my bad habits."

"All right, that seems fair. What about your dad?"

She curled in tighter to him. "He bought me my first microscope, he's the reason I love science so much. He'd be so proud of me because of my job. He'd have been happy I found a guy who likes science too, although he would have acted like a tough brute around you, like I know you will one day when Artemis starts to date."

"I understand," he told her kissing her forehead softly.

"They always taught me to be proud of who I was, they never said anything about how I dressed. A lot of my other friends' parents would complain about it, but my parents never did. I was comfortable dressing like I did, and it didn't change who I was on the inside."

"I knew that within minutes of knowing you."

She smiled. "That's why you're the person for me. This helped a lot, but I'm getting sleepy."

"All right I'm glad you told me about them."

They curled up together Reid's mind began to drift, thinking about how lucky he was to have found her, and that she had given him a family. It was more than he had ever dreamed about. He loved her more than anyone else and knew he'd do anything for her. He hoped he had helped somehow. Abby began to let herself relax so she could sleep again. It had been healing to tell him about some of the good times she had growing up, and she knew she would share those memories with Artemis too. It might not be how she thought it would turn out, but she was happier than she'd ever been, and she wasn't going to let a missing piece distract her from all the blessings she had in her life. She had someone who loved her and she had the start of her family. Nothing could take that from her and she was going to continue to focus on that each day as she moved forward although she would always wonder what it would be like to share this with her parents.

Notes: So that was that let me know what you think. Heartz to all you amazing people reach out to someone you love tonight cause we live in a world where we just don't know what happens next.


	55. Chapter 55

Title: Feels Like Home  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds sadly. I remain a poor barista and artist who is borrowing all these lovely characters who belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them alive, to play out a fan fueled idea.  
Summary: Spencer Reid meets Abby Sciuto at a lecture, and things grow form there.  
Notes: Time for the epilogue kids! I can't believe how long this got, and yet I can't believe it's over. I have some other ideas rolling around my head and we'll see how that goes. For now I'm done with this, but I love the pairing so I will likely revisit. Thank you soo much for the support it means a lot to me.

* * *

When Reid got home he smiled hearing his daughter running to greet him, it was the best part of coming home from a long case. Artemis was now six years old and flew into his arms for a hug, She looked a lot like her mother, but her hair was lighter and she liked to dress in frilly sparkle laden skirts, and leggings when it was cool out. She had on a sweater, but her feet were bare, and like icicles.

"Daddy!" Artemis giggled. "You're home! You're home! You said you were gonna be late!"

"I wanted to surprise you and your brother angel," he told her, lifting her into his arms and kissing her cheek softly. "Where is Isaac?"

Their son was not as outgoing as his sister, he was four and was shy like his father had been at that age. He was standing in the doorway of his room holding a stuffed dinosaur toy Gibbs had given him by its tale. Reid put Artemis down then keeled down and his son gave him a hug. Isaac hugged his dad.

"What wrong, Isaac?" Reid asked the little boy.

"I bumped over the block house we made in my room on accident," he told him, his lower lip quivering.

"After dinner we can rebuild it, it's all right big guy."

"Okay Daddy."

Abby was watching from the kitchen, a smile crossing her lips. She loved getting to see them interact with Reid. Artemis was always excited when her parents got home, or her aunts and uncles came to visit. She always wanted to give hugs, just like her mom. Isaac on the other was a lot like his father, he held back but it didn't mean he loved them any less. When he got overwhelmed he would hug his dinosaur toy, which almost never left his side.

"What a nice surprised," Abby told him kissing his cheek softly. "I was thinking taco night tonight."

"Yes!" Artemis exclaimed. "I LOVE taco night!"

Abby laughed, "how about you little man?"

Isaac shrugged. "Sure, Mommy, could I help?"

"Of course you can sweetie."

Isaac enjoyed helping with dinner, and they often found he would eat more if he had the chance to help. There were times she worried about him, but Diana assured her that Reid had been the same way growing up and was fine. Isaac sat his toy down on his booster seat then washed his hands to help with dinner. While Abby and Isaac made dinner Reid and Artemis worked on a puzzle together. It had been a gift from McGee but she would only work on the big 3D puzzle her father was home to help her.

"All right sweethearts," Abby called from the kitchen. "Time to eat."

They both got up and went to the kitchen. They didn't get to eat as a family often enough so the times they got the chance they cherished it. Taco night was always a hit the kids loved getting to put their tacos together themselves.

"What did you do at school today?" Reid asked Artemis.

"Um," Artemis replied thinking.

"We did letters," Isaac told him. "But already know mines so helped my friend Cole."

"That's great little man," Abby told him.

Isaac smiled. "Artemis said she got to read a different book from everyone at reading time."

"Oh yeah!" Artemis exclaimed. "My teacher gave me three new books for reading time 'cause I finished all t'other ones! She said some 'em might be hard and I wouldn't know all the words, but I finished one and I didn't have to ask for help."

"I'm proud of you angel," Reid told her smiling, amazed how much his kids were like him already.

After everyone was done eating Reid went to help Isaac build a new house with blocks while Abby and Artemis went to go use the telescope Diana had bought her. With it being winter they were able to use it a little before bed time. Both kids enjoyed learning new things and it was nice when each parent could spend one on one time with each of their children.

"All right big guy," Reid told Isaac as they finished rebuilding the block house through his yawn. "Why don't you get Dino and get into your pajamas."

Isaac yawned again. "Can you read me my story?"

"Of course, go brush your teeth while I get the book."

Isaac went to brush his teeth and came back with his toy and in his pajamas. Reid began to read to him, and as usual he was out after only a few pages. He stayed close to his son until Abby came into the room.

"Artemis is ready for her book," she told him her voice soft, as she fixed the sheets on Isaac's bed. "Don't give me that look it's fine they get so excited when you're home I get bed time all to myself more than you. My silly Spencer this only makes me love you more." She kissed his lips softly before he left the room. "Sweet dreams my perfect little man." She kissed his cheek softly then went into the living room to read a book.

Reid had gone into Artemis' room she was in a bright pink nightgown and ready for bed. She had her favourite elephant toy next to her. She already had her book picked out. Reid read her the book she'd picked out. She usually didn't fall asleep before he was done reading, and she gave him a hug.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too my sweet angel," he told her. "Sweet dreams."

He then tucked her into bed and went out to going Abby in the living room. Abby stood up and pulled him into a fierce embrace. He pulled away a moment later and ran his fingers along her cheeks. She put her hand on his cheek and tears began to fall.

"Pen told me about the case, Spencer," she told him.

He nodded. "It's never easy with such young victims, but I'm glad I have you and the kids to come home to now."

"Yes you do and we will always be here for you."

"I know, and I hope you'll support my decision to take another offer so I can spend more time with our family. Everyone we care about will still be in our lives but it's going to be different."

"Of course I support you Spencer."

"Thank you Abby. I love you."

"I love you too."

The End

Notes: I wanted to write a wrap up paragraph but I feel like I already wrote it so this is how I thought it should end. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to each and every reviewer you're all great. I loved all the support and I will hopefully have a new write up soon but you know how muses are. Heart to all of you who took a moment to read this long fic. hugz -trista


End file.
